


存文29

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文29

可行性调查 BY 富强和谐民主自由

1.

张继科手里端着杯金汤力抿了一口，脸上没什么表情。有人过来笑着问他：“今天是你们家的大日子，怎么张少爷一点笑容也没有？”

张继科扯扯嘴角笑笑。今天是他父亲五十整寿，宴席在他们家经营的高级酒店里办得很大，生意场上的人都来了。而张继科只不错眼盯着马龙，看着他挥洒自如地在衣香鬓影里穿梭，恭敬地和前辈请安，仰头笑着和同辈聊天，灌下两杯威士忌，和女性交谈时礼貌又亲昵。头顶水晶灯揉碎的光都盛在他漆黑的眼睛里，完美得叫张继科生气，只想立刻把他那个笑容撕碎。

他走到马龙身边，叫了一声：“龙哥。”

马龙侧过头看他。

他把嘴唇凑到马龙耳边，用气声说：“这儿好闷，我想出去走走。”

马龙点点头：“去吧。”

“你陪我去。”张继科脸上表情挺严肃，在和马龙谈天的女性看来看来他大概在和马龙低声商量什么正事：“我想和你做，在花园里。”

马龙的表情没变，只是耳廓略微红了。

有人端着酒杯来敬酒，马龙和他喝了一杯，在那人接着攀谈的时候抱歉地摇摇手说：“我有点急事，得出去回个电话，待会再聊。”

然后他往宴会厅外面走。张继科低头微笑了一下，跟在了他后面。马龙回头用警告的眼神看了他一眼，示意他和自己保持距离。张继科撇撇嘴，稍微慢下了脚步。

明明几个小时前马龙可没有什么保持距离的意思。

他们在张家大宅的更衣室里。马家和张家是世交，在宴会开始前马龙过来看张继科也不是新鲜事。马龙端着酒杯坐在更衣室的皮质长凳上，看着已经穿好西装的张继科挑选领带，他的腰线被马甲勾勒地十分美好。张继科选了一条很扎眼的橙色领带，回头看马龙，马龙皱眉摇头。于是刚从国外大学毕业归来的张家少爷洋派的耸耸肩，又挑了条深蓝色的条纹领带，换来马龙的首肯。

他拿着领带凑到马龙身边：“你帮我系。”

马龙把酒杯放到一边，帮张继科打领带。张继科低头看他，睫毛一颤一颤，桃花眼含着深情。马龙渐渐就乱了心思，打完领带后揪着张继科往自己这边拉，和张继科来了个绵长轻柔的吻。张继科也没怀着正直的念头，跨坐在马龙身上蹭了一会儿，两个人就亲热地抱着滚倒在长凳上。张继科从口袋里掏出套子和小包装的润滑剂，献宝似的朝马龙微微笑。马龙摸着他的额头，轻轻咬他的鼻子，然后含住他的上嘴唇。张继科手伸下去解开马龙的裤扣和拉链伸进去，隔着内裤揉搓他。

马龙前一段时间非常地忙，在外地出差，两个人有段日子没见都想的厉害。张继科见他闭着眼呻吟鼻尖上沁出细微的汗珠只觉的可爱，他剥掉马龙的内裤手指探向他后穴而马龙温驯地接纳他的时候更可爱了。

“门锁了吗？”他问。

马龙点点头。

张继科再没什么顾忌，专心帮马龙扩张：“龙哥，帮我解裤子。”

马龙伸手解他的腰带，张继科的东西硬邦邦跳出来，他开玩笑用手指弹了弹，给自己戴上套子，拎起自己胸前的领带塞进马龙嘴里：“乖乖的，别出声。”

马龙咬着领带不满意地看着张继科——但他没反对。张继科虽然比他小了八岁，但现在已经全身都开始散发出成熟男性的荷尔蒙，再说从他十八岁那年引诱马龙陷入这种黏糊糊的关系以来，他还没有在床上拒绝过张继科的任何要求。

当然张继科也没有拒绝过他的。

张继科抓住他的屁股一下子顶进去，马龙往后仰脖子，呻吟噎在喉咙里发不出来。张继科一边操他，一边隔着衬衫舔他的乳头，胸口那一块衬衫被舔得几乎半透明了，而马龙的乳头被刺激得又硬又肿，刮在衬衫上直发疼。马龙又爽又气，手隔着衣服抓张继科的背，狠狠瞪着他。

张继科亲亲他发红的眼角，说：“西装也硬，抓疼了你的手怎么办，疼你就掐我肉吧。”

马龙松开了手，只搭在他肩膀上。张继科笑了一声，把他屁股托高了一点，更用力的干起来。马龙被操得浑身发热发软，呜呜咽咽的呻吟都堵在喉咙里。

张继科知道马龙被伺候舒服了，他没办法大声叫出来的声音类似于小动物撒娇呜咽的声调，眼睛兴奋得发亮，两人交合的地方水声越来越响——马龙在被渐渐操出水来，越操越湿，这是对他无上的褒奖。

他按着马龙的手把他操射了两回。马龙浑身潮红，在他身体下瘫软成一团。张继科把领带从马龙嘴里拿出来——早就被洇湿了——马龙喘着气骂：“混蛋……小混蛋……”

张继科笑，摸摸他的脸：“混蛋是混蛋，可我不小。”

马龙的衬衫皱得不行，张继科帮他换了一件，又给他穿上内裤整理好裤子。马龙换了劲儿过来，眯着眼打量镜子里的俩人。所有情欲的痕迹都被掩盖得很彻底，除了张继科过分餍足的表情。

宴会进行正酣，酒店的空中花园里并没有什么人。张继科在巨大的观赏树遮掩的角落里找到了马龙。马龙点燃了一颗烟，却只拿在手里沉思。他上前把烟从马龙手里抽走，然后把马龙推在树干上，舌尖伸进马龙嘴里。

马龙懒洋洋靠着树干，享受着张继科的亲吻。四年前张继科的亲吻是青涩笨拙的，现在却很熟练，知道怎么取悦马龙，自如地掌握着分寸。

不过当张继科把他整个顶在树干上，磨蹭着他的股间手也揉着他的屁股的时候，马龙警惕地睁开了眼睛：“你干什么？”

“我不是说了吗？”张继科亲昵地亲吻他的耳朵：“我要和你在花园里做。你和那个漂亮小妞聊那么开心，我可不高兴了。”

马龙皱眉说：“别胡闹，这是外面。”

张继科抓着马龙的手按在自己裤裆上：“那你说怎么办？”

他伸出舌尖舔马龙的嘴角：“怎么办？”

意思再明显不过。

马龙扯了领带，叹口气，左右看了看，确定他们在没人能发现的死角，才在张继科面前跪了下去，解开张继科的裤子骂道：“怎么就喂不饱你这个家伙。”

张继科拖长声音说：“可能龙哥不够努力吧。”

马龙又叹气，把已经硬的不行的张继科的性器含进嘴里，努力往深处吞咽，手指缓慢地揉着他的精囊。

张继科低头看着自己的家伙在衣衫整齐的马龙嘴里被好好伺候着，还不十分满意，说了句：‘龙哥我要操你了’按着马龙的后颈开始挺腰在他嘴里进出。马龙有点难受地哼了两声，还是随他去了，勉力用舌头挤压着他。张继科又说：“龙哥，我要看你自己做。”

马龙抬眼没什么威力的瞪他，更像是嗔怪。张继科的手指亲昵地按摩着马龙的后颈，马龙的嘴还在被他操着，手却伸下去，按着张继科说的解开自己的裤子，缓慢地跟着张继科节奏抚慰自己。

马龙继续靠在花园栏杆上抽烟。张继科向他讨一根，他犹豫了一下还是给了。马龙夹着烟看着底下车水马龙。而叼着烟仰头看着夜空，烟进了嘴就直接吐出来，烟灰扑簌簌掉落。

马龙说：“继科儿，你是不是过年就二十三了？”

张继科说：“嗯。”

马龙说：“还回美国读书吗？”

张继科说：“不了，我想进公司做事。”

顿了一顿又笑着说：“这样也可以多和你在一起。”

马龙笑了笑说：“你也别老跟我瞎混。二十三了，连个正经女朋友都没交过。我像你这么大的时候都有过好几个了。”

张继科笑不出来了：“马龙你什么意思？”

马龙掐了烟说：“我让你多出去认识认识人。”

张继科说：“搞什么，你想和我分手？”

马龙说：“没有啊。”

张继科瞪他。

马龙又说：“我们又没谈过恋爱，怎么分手？”

在张继科还没能完全消化马龙的意思发愣的时候，马龙已经对他摆了摆手：“我先进去了。”

5

张继科晚上回了家躺在床上琢磨马龙的话，越琢磨越生气。

马龙怎么好意思说他们没谈恋爱？

是，四年前是他先去引诱马龙的。他从青春期开始所有的性幻想对象就只有大了他八岁的马龙。临出国读书前他抱着破釜沉舟的决心跑到马家爬上了马龙的床，可是马龙也没反抗啊。

妈的，想起马龙从自己床头柜里拿出常备在那的套子的样子就生气。大人有性生活了不起啊。

是，了不起，第一次张继科也被他纯熟的技巧搞得嘴里乱叫爽到飙泪了。

然后他就去美国读书了。

可是他发给马龙的那些黏黏糊糊的信息他回了啊，虽然不是经常回。

周末他们也会打电话。

马龙甚至还飞到美国看过他——并不是出差顺便路过，而是专门飞过去的，在他的公寓里和他一起过周末。马龙甚至还允许他看着教程变着花样操自己。

假期他回家，也常常跑到马家泡着。马龙会提早结束工作回来陪他，或者带他出去玩，然后找地方做爱。

马龙怎么好意思说他们没谈恋爱？

6

第二天张继科从床上爬起来，洗漱过刮了胡子抓了抓头发，换上衣服冲到马龙的办公室去兴师问罪。

马龙管理着家族集团旗下的一家公司。通往总裁办公室的电梯需要专门的磁卡才能打开。保安看见穿着休闲装的年轻人走向那架电梯，刚想上去拦截，就看见他掏出磁卡顺利地上了电梯，还回头对他摆手微笑。

电梯快速上升着。张继科把磁卡放回包里——马龙连办公室的卡都给他了，怎么好意思说他们没谈恋爱？张继科很迅速地进入了战斗状态。

电梯门在他面前打开。坐在外间的秘书并不认识张继科，站起来问他有没有预约。

“我和龙哥用不着预约！”张继科挑衅地回他，粗暴地拉开马龙办公室的门“”马龙！|

马龙从巨大的电脑屏幕后面探出身子：“继科儿？你来也提前说一声，李秘书，给张少爷倒杯咖啡来。”

张继科说：“不用了，没事你就别进来了，有事也别进来，我和龙哥有重要的事情要谈。”

李秘书犹豫着看了马龙一眼，马龙对他点点头：“你先出去，把门带上。”

张继科双手抱在胸前盯着他。

马龙说：“你去沙发上坐一会儿，我还有四十分钟午休，你想想中午想吃什么？”

张继科哼了一声没挪窝。

马龙皱眉：“继科儿？”

张继科大摇大摆走到马龙办公室桌前，一屁股往上一靠，挡在马龙和电脑中间低头看他。

马龙脸色沉了下来：“听话。”

张继科冷笑了一下：“凭什么？我们又没谈恋爱，我凭什么听你的？”

马龙一愣，还没想好怎么回答，张继科就低头掐住他的下巴吻住了他。

“疯了。”马龙喃喃自语。

他仰面躺在办公室的沙发上，衬衫扣子被解开，裤子早就扔到了一边。他被张继科舔射了一次，而张继科此刻还埋首在他大腿间，抱着他的屁股，很执着地要在他腿根吮出痕迹来。听到他自言自语，张继科抬起头来，爬过去亲了亲他的眼角：“什么？”

马龙用手挡住眼睛：“都疯了。”

张继科闷闷地笑了，他的声音很低沉，单听声音他比马龙更像是年长成熟的那个。

“是我让你疯的吗？”他一边问，一边拉开马龙的大腿，挺腰顶进去。

马龙抽了一口气，呼吸细细地颤抖了一会儿才说：“出去，你没戴套。”

张继科按着他的腿根，一下子捅到了底。他的家伙太大了，马龙有点受不了地弓起了腰，又趟回去。

“我为什么要听你的，嗯？”张继科握住马龙的胯骨，开始缓慢地抽送：“你又不是我男朋友。”

性器抽离身体的时候，马龙近乎本能地收缩着后穴，软肉贪恋地咬着张继科不放他走。张继科舒服得低低吼了一声，顶进去的时候用了力气磨在马龙敏感的地方。马龙没出声，但小腹上的肌肉一下子绷紧了。

情事里张继科知道的花招都是马龙教他的。马龙教他时没想过张继科要用这些花招来作弄自己。张继科年轻身体好，现在又有无穷耐心，甚至把他干出了干潮。他的后穴急剧收缩着，前面却没射。张继科欣赏着马龙浑身泛起潮红的 样子，手掌按着他的小腹一点点抚摸上去，轻轻掐着他的喉咙。

“龙哥,”张继科笑：“要不要再来一次？”

马龙眼角泛着红，骂了句：“你有完没完？”

张继科说：“不是我有完没完，是你还没射呢，怎么能完？”

马龙自暴自弃地抱住张继科的脖子，腿夹住他的腰：“那你快点！”

张继科慢条斯理地磨着他还在抽搐着的过分敏感的甬道说：“我不。”

马龙真动了气：“张继科！”

张继科用手指划着马龙的胸口：“龙哥啊，和我谈恋爱吧。答应我，我就让你爽。”

马龙冷着脸就要把张继科从自己身上推下去，却被张继科扣住了手腕，然后快速地狠狠地操起来——年轻人的耐性是有限的，现在轮到他急急地发泄自己的欲望了。

7

因为马龙拒绝和张继科谈恋爱，张继科也拒绝拔出去重新戴套。他射了马龙一屁股，马龙高潮过后身体发软，躺在沙发上没什么力气移动，闭着眼说了句：“臭小子。”

白浊的精液从他被干得红肿的后穴渗出来，他能感觉到，捂住了眼睛又说：“去拿纸巾来，别把沙发弄脏了。”

张继科这回倒没说什么“你不做我男朋友我就不拿纸来”的鬼话，乖乖帮马龙擦拭干净了，然后倒了水来给马龙喝。马龙休息了一会儿，坐起来穿上裤子，衬衫还敞着怀。他用手抹抹脸，接过张继科递过来的第二杯水慢慢喝起来。

张继科跪坐在他面前的地毯上，低头亲吻他的膝盖，然后帮他扣衬衫的扣子，从最下面一直扣到最顶上那一颗，抬头亲吻他的喉结，然后温柔地含着他的下嘴唇吻了一会儿。

亲吻结束后他仰头看着马龙：“和我谈恋爱有什么不好？”

马龙看着他真诚的眼睛，心里软了，叹口气说：“继科儿，你过年就二十三了呀。”

张继科说：“我知道啊。”

马龙说：“我三十了。”

张继科说：“那又怎么样？你一直比我大啊。”

马龙说：“你不懂，你该长大了。”

张继科说：“长大我也要和你一起。”

马龙笑着说：“我也该长大了。”

张继科低头想了一会儿，说：“也许我不明白你的意思，不过我不是胡闹，我也不信你一直跟我胡闹。”

马龙没说话。

张继科站起来，居高临下，又露出年轻人张狂的笑来：“这事儿没完，马龙。你也别想反抗我躲着我。把我逼急了，我就去告诉你爸咱俩睡过——你别那样看我，我真能干出来，咱们走着瞧。”

他吹着口哨洋洋得意地离开了。马龙愣愣地看着他离去的背影，把脸埋在膝盖里，心乱如麻。

8

马龙晚上有约会，是那天在张继科父亲的生日宴上相聊甚欢的漂亮姑娘。

他不知道姑娘喜欢吃什么，就订了高级的意大利菜馆，喝了几杯酒。姑娘喜欢马龙，所以马龙不怎么好笑的笑话也把她逗得哈哈直乐。第一次约会当然是不能上床的，马龙送姑娘回了家，姑娘抱了她一下，轻轻亲了亲他的嘴角。

马龙坐回车上的时候，下意识用拇指抹了一下嘴角。

马龙回家的时候远远跟在厅里坐着看电视剧的妈妈打了个招呼，就上了楼上自己房间。打开房门，张继科靠在他床头在玩手机，抬眼看他：“回来啦？”

马龙揉揉眼睛，把房门关上，又打开了一遍，张继科还是在那儿。

他再次关上门，下楼到厅里问：“妈，继科儿怎么在我房里？”

他妈说：“人家来找你玩还陪我吃了晚饭，我让他去你屋里等你的。你俩感情好，又不是没一个屋睡过，有什么要紧？”

马龙一口气堵在胸口，咚咚咚又上了楼拉开卧室门。这回张继科就站在门口等着他，一把把他拉了进来然后吧卧室门关上。

“怎么这么晚才回来？”张继科搂住他，闻闻他的脖子：“你身上有香水味。”

马龙说：“我有约会。”

张继科贴着他耳朵问：“你们睡了吗？”

马龙说：“没有——哪有第一次约会就睡的？所以说让你多出去认识认识人。”

张继科磨磨牙：“噢？那你经验很丰富了？”

“莉莉娜娜杨扬倩倩，你管得着吗？”马龙挣开了张继科：“我去洗澡了，你赶紧回自己家待着吧，再晚了路上不安全。”

马龙洗完澡出来的时候卧室的大灯关了，留了夜灯。张继科根本没走，躺在他床的一侧裹着被子闭着眼睡了。

马龙心里大骂了一声我操。

9

马龙打开电脑处理了一会儿工作。他知道张继科没睡着，呼吸的方式能听出来。但张继科很安静，他也懒得起身去赶他。

到他自己也困了，关上电脑洗漱爬上床的时候，才看着张继科装睡的脸孔叹了口气。

他闭上眼后，并不很意外地等到了张继科翻了个身滚进他怀里。

马龙克制住了条件反射般打算回抱张继科的冲动。从小到大，他做过这个动作无数次。张继科还是婴儿的时候，就用小小的手掌捉过他的手指。除了叛逆期那几年，他总愿意贴近着马龙。这样真不好。

“龙。”张继科埋在他颈窝里闷闷地说：“别去和其他人约会了好不好？”

马龙说：“别靠着我睡了。你一米八大高个——早就比我高了。丢不丢人？”

虽然这么说着，也没直接推开张继科。

张继科说：“别人又不知道，有什么丢人？”

马龙说：“你还说和我谈恋爱呢。你愿意谈个恋爱，永远没法让别人知道？”

张继科愣了一下，说：“那我现在就下楼告诉叔叔阿姨你和我谈恋爱呢。”

马龙说：“你给我老实躺着！”

张继科又说：“龙，你怎么不抱抱我。”

马龙骂他幼稚。

张继科说：“没事，我抱你也行。”

他挪上去，把马龙圈进了怀里。他个头儿比马龙高了，并不费力。马龙也懒得挣脱，省得他又闹什么幺蛾子。

马龙说：“继科儿，你只和我做过，是不是？”

张继科说：“是。”

马龙说：“去和其他人约约会吧。这件事本身就能让你舒服，不管和谁。我没有你想的那么特别。”

他又补充：“也许你甚至会发现我的技术其实不怎么样。”

张继科说：“我讨厌碰别人。而且你为什么装出一副playboy的样子？”

他翻身在马龙身上低头看他，手伸下去握住他的胯骨：“你是个洁身自好的人，大家都知道的。你犯不着为了把我赶走装出玩家的样子。我不会走。”

马龙看着黑暗里他闪闪发亮的眼睛，心软得一塌糊涂。这样眷恋着他的、英俊的生机勃勃的年轻人，等他到了自己这个年纪，又会想些什么呢？可他现在还是无忧无虑的年纪，一心只想要得到他以为是最喜欢的情人。

马龙想，自己到底年纪大些。做个有责任感的大人把他推得远远的是最正当的选择。可是既然一开始就选错了，现在做个温柔的大人，纵着年轻一点的情人直到他厌倦也是理所应当。

“行吧，那你别走。”马龙摸摸他的耳朵微笑：“我们谈恋爱。”

10

有一句话张继科说得没错，马龙不是一个playboy,而是个相当洁身自好的人。工作上 严于自律近乎吹毛求疵，感情上他也算得上有始有终。除了张继科之外，他甚至鲜少有发生在恋爱关系外的性生活。

从各种意义上来说，张继科都是他人生中的意外。而对于这个意外产生的原因，马龙考虑了很久，只能责怪自己意志软弱，轻易屈服于诱惑。

现在马龙又在想这个问题。

他坐在自己办公室的椅子上，而张继科压在他身上，埋在他的身体里。张继科把他的衬衫掀起来，手顺着嫩滑精实的腹肌摸上去，揉了一会儿他的乳头，然后凑过去含住了吸吮。马龙把他夹得更紧了，搂着他的脖子，一边轻声喘息一边在心里骂自己——马龙瞧你这点出息吧，这一点点诱惑都拒绝不了，怎么能成大事。

外面天已经很黑了。张继科就是为了这个来办公室找他的，理由充分：男朋友深夜不归且不回信息，他必须前来查岗看是真在工作还是给他戴了绿帽。马龙看着张继科埋头苦干的样子，想起他刚才踢开自己办公室的门时一副急于捉奸的表情，突然忍不住笑着亲了亲他。

张继科瞧着马龙的笑了楞了一下，差点就射了出来。

11

张继科本来想要好好和马龙算一算账，为什么嘴硬非要说她们之前不算在谈恋爱，不过现在他打消了这个念头。按马龙现在对他的态度来看，之前大概真没把他当男朋友。

因为马龙现在对他好得几乎让他坐立不安。

微信里一天不拉的早安晚安嘘寒问暖，几乎让张继科产生了下回马龙就会对他叮嘱‘姨妈痛要多喝热水’的幻觉。

张继科躺在家里玩游戏机，时不时就会收到马龙快递过来的礼物，名牌外套，游戏光碟，有一次甚至是一箱椰子水，里面加了张纸条写着：“挺好喝的，尝尝。”

马龙给了他自己公寓的钥匙。张继科去留宿的时候，他会握着张继科的手等他睡着。张继科如果几天不来，他也会打电话给他说：“想你了。”

幸好马龙前几年不是在认真跟他谈恋爱，张继科想，不然自己大概会被勾得神魂颠倒，别说拿全A了，毕业都会有困难。

这会儿马龙在自己公寓里，电话开着免提皱着眉和大洋彼岸的下属开电话会。张继科的脚搭在他膝盖上，嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼着碧根果盯着他看。

等马龙挂了电话，一袋坚果也被张继科吃完了。马龙看了看他，开口说：“你毕业都三个月了，还不开始上班？”

张继科说：“我读书累死了，多休息一个月不行？”

“不是不行。”马龙说：“太长时间不工作，人要变迟钝的。”

张继科说：“我和公司人力说好了下个月去报道，还有两三个星期呢。”

马龙点点头：“那就好，下礼拜我去上海出差，要跟我一起吗？”

张继科爬到马龙身边拱拱他额头：“这么舍不得我？”

马龙说：“当然舍不得，你是我男朋友嘛。”

张继科闷闷笑了一会儿，说：“原来你谈恋爱对人这么好。”

马龙笑笑没说话。

张继科说：“我吃你那些前女友的醋了。我在国外这几年你也有女朋友，对不对？”

马龙说：“你几岁了？”

张继科说：“你有女朋友也还是和我睡了——我是想说，现在你是我男朋友，我不要你再和别人睡，明白吗？”

马龙笑着说：“既然你这么要求了，好吧。”

张继科说：“我还有一个要求。”

马龙说：“你讲。”

张继科说：“别对我这么好了。”

马龙一愣：“为什么？”

张继科说：“和我在一起用不着这么绷着自己，我怕你累。”

12

那天马龙回家的时候的确是很累了。下属做的提案总不能让他满意，又和合作对象无休止地开会扯了一天皮，脑子都在嗡嗡地想。他一边扯着领带一边进了屋，看见张继科在沙发上躺着玩手机等他，甚至做不出一个笑容来。

张继科很贴心的说：“龙你累了就先去洗澡。”

马龙就去洗了澡，然后直接倒在了床上。张继科走了进来爬上床低头吻他，手伸进他睡裤时马龙说：“继科儿，我今天很累了。”

张继科说：“我知道，所以你不用动，我把你伺候得舒舒服服的，好吗？”

马龙闭上眼没说话，去和张继科争辩、拒绝他，大概更耗费精力。

他由着张继科亲吻他裸露在外的脚踝，温柔地给他扩张，然后把他翻过来弄成跪趴的姿势。

真奇怪，马龙脸埋进枕头里模模糊糊的想，被进入的是他最喜欢的姿势，他没有说过，张继科是怎么知道的呢？

仿佛猜到了他在想什么，张继科贴着他的后背 ，咬了咬他的耳廓说：“龙，你喜欢这个姿势，对不对？”

马龙只是往后蹭了蹭，无声的邀请他。

张继科一点点挺腰扎实地进入他。

马龙很快就被顶得舒服了，却懒得用任何技巧迎合张继科。张继科在取悦他，他模模糊糊地意识到，而且做得很好。他几乎可以什么都不用想，就这样不管不顾地往情欲的深海里坠落。

那就坠落吧。他脑子里绷紧的弦断开了，耳朵里听着张继科低沉的声音呼唤他的名字，热烘烘的手握着他的性器轻柔抚慰，于是也放纵自己沉溺在背后甜蜜的怀抱里。

13

到了上海他们去酒店check in，马龙的秘书给订的是五星级酒店的高层房间，房间里只有一张巨大无比的床。张继科往床上一躺，马龙已经一边接电话一边打开了行李箱把衬衫西装拿出来。张继科继续躺在床上，欣赏着他挂了电话后换衣服系领带的样子。

马龙梳好头发走到床边，低头亲了张继科一口：“我去工作了，白天你自己玩。晚上我和个朋友聚聚，到时候叫人来接你一起。”

张继科坐起来问：“什么朋友？去哪聚？我没带西装啊。”

“没那么正式。”马龙笑着说：“找个地方随便喝两杯。走了啊。”

晚上张继科被接到喝酒的地方时，马龙已经和许昕喝了两杯了。包厢里桌子旁边是靠着墙的巨大的沙发床，灯光昏暗，看上去很适合喝多了立刻就躺下睡。马龙领带已经丢到一边了，扣子也解开了两颗，脸颊有一点红，冲着张继科招手：“继科儿，过来。”

张继科走到他身边，挺规矩地坐在他身边。沙发床过分柔软，要维持规矩的坐姿不太容易。马龙把menu塞进他怀里：“看喝什么，自己点。”

张继科没看menu，对服务生说：“给我一杯威士忌。”

马龙说：“小孩子喝什么酒。给他可乐。”

张继科无奈地说：“龙哥，我过年就23了。”

马龙眯着眼看了他一下，摇头笑：“我糊涂了。威士忌就威士忌吧。”

服务生答应着出去了。

许昕坐在对面，娘炮兮兮地拿吸管吸着mojito，眼睛在眼镜后面转来转去地盯着他俩看。

马龙说：“介绍一下，这是大昕，我以前在国外读书时的师弟。这是继科儿。”

他顿了一下又说：“我男朋友。”

张继科有点吃惊地看了马龙一眼。

许昕呛了一口，放下酒杯伸出手来和张继科握了握，仔细打量了他一下，说：“咦，你不是张家的小少爷吗？”

马龙说：“是。”

许昕说：“哥你真是……哎，不说了，喝！”

14

张继科的酒量不怎么太好，但在国外读书各种party上还是练出来了一些。许昕很快搂着他称兄道弟，几乎要把酒瓶子直接塞他嘴里。马龙去挡，许昕撇着嘴装出哇哇哭的样子：“师哥你偏心了，我不再是你最疼爱的蛇了是不是？”

马龙说：“去你的，我什么时候最疼爱你了？”

许昕趴在桌上哇哇哭。

张继科说：“……呃，我去上个厕所。”

等张继科出了包厢，许昕立刻从桌子上抬起头来：“我操师哥你怎么回事你？交个男朋友玩玩也不是不行，这他妈生意场上熟人家的小少爷，你脑子进水了？”

马龙说：“是。”

许昕脑子转了转，说：“小少爷先来追的你？那你也不能由着他胡闹啊。”

马龙喝了口酒，说：“让他得偿所愿有什么不好？再说他这么可爱，我也不亏。”

许昕说：“我作为一个直男，倒没有想过用可爱这种词去形容他。”

马龙说：“再说等他高兴够了，自然自己就走了，不会找我麻烦的。”

许昕冷笑了一声：“你倒想得开——我问你，过两年这小孩恋爱游戏玩腻了走了，你怎么办？”

马龙说：“我有什么怎么办？上辈子欠他的吧。”

许昕说：“你何苦来。”

马龙说：“你也不用担心我。到时候三十来岁的人了，怕什么？谁离了谁活不了？”

许昕说：“倒也是。”

张继科这时候上完厕所回来了，毕竟喝得多了一点脚步有点浮，一屁股坐在马龙边上，往他肩膀上一挂。许昕看着马龙一副很习惯的样子，肩膀上挂着个人还照常喝酒吃东西，叹了口气，按铃叫了服务生来，又多点了一瓶酒。

15

马龙几个白天都在工作，晚上也几乎都是应酬。张继科倒也不缠人，他在上海也有好些老同学，混得挺开心。

到最后一个晚上，马龙还是一样喝了酒回到酒店，冲了个澡就倒在床上。张继科本来抱着电脑在玩，见他过来就把电脑合上了，拽被子过来给他盖。

马龙闭着眼睛抓住他的手，拇指摩着他的手背：“这几天都没时间陪你。”

张继科说：“没事儿，我玩儿的挺高兴的。我打算纹个身——上海有个有名的师傅，我这两天去找他设计图案了，给你看看？”

他拿过手机来把里面的图片给马龙看。马龙躺着看，打了个呵欠说：“这个翅膀的挺好看的。”

“翅膀下面我还打算纹点字。”张继科咬着马龙的耳朵：“纹你的名字好不好？”

马龙笑：“别胡闹。”

张继科说：“我说着玩儿的——我真要纹你名字也不会纹背上啊。”

“噢？那纹哪？”

张继科牵着他的手摸摸自己的大腿根：“这儿。就只有你能看着。”

马龙感觉自己好像有点要硬了。

张继科挺得意地低头说：“以后再说，我先把背上这个纹了。我还以为你会反对我纹身。”

马龙说：“我为什么要反对？挺适合你的。”

张继科说：“你会喜欢吗？”

马龙不置可否地“唔”了一声，又说：“明天白天有空，带你去哪玩玩？迪士尼？”

张继科拉起他的手来在嘴边咬了一口：“我又不是小孩儿了。”

马龙笑笑：“又不是只有小孩儿才能去。前一阵大昕和他女朋友去那，玩儿得可开心了。”

张继科想了想，说：“还是算了，太挤了。随便找个地方看看电影吧——说到大昕，我还没问你呢。你那天为什么突然告诉他我是你男朋友？”

马龙说：“你不是我男朋友吗？”

“是！”张继科急忙说：“可是为什么？我以为你不想让别人知道。”

“大昕不是别人。”马龙说：“再说我告诉我朋友你是我男朋友，你不高兴吗？”

张继科说：“高兴的。”

马龙满意地笑了笑。

张继科又说：“可是也不高兴。我不喜欢你老是想让我高兴。”

马龙想了想，摇头：“你真难伺候。”

“用不着你伺候我。我来伺候你啊。”张继科说：“我…我想让你高兴。”

他低头吻马龙，舌头在马龙嘴里温柔地戳弄。

马龙懒洋洋地回应他，依旧慢慢摩挲着他的手。张继科离开他的嘴唇，吻了吻他的眉毛，低声问：“马龙，你喜不喜欢我？”

马龙抬起眼来看他，他嘴角勾着是潇洒的诱惑人的笑容，可是眼神却有一点紧张。马龙伸手捏住他的鼻子，他晃着脑袋挣。马龙瞧他脸都憋红了，笑着放开了手，摸着他的脸说：“当然喜欢继科儿了。”

张继科支起身子，把马龙按在床上。马龙脸上还挂着笑，没太反抗他的动作。张继科亲了他的眼睛一口，然后直接往下退，趴在马龙腿间隔着布料舔他。

“我们慢慢做，嗯？”张继科说：“我今晚有好多时间。”

马龙没说话，但是他的性器很明显地硬了起来。张继科笑着弹了一下那个东西：“这么期待？”

马龙诚实地承认了：“嗯。”

张继科剥掉马龙的睡裤，亲了亲他腿根的皮肤。自己太过狡猾了，马龙想，对自己这个年纪的人来说付出宠爱比索取感情要轻松得多，而他狡猾地选了轻松的方式。但是张继科比他想得还要聪明敏感，已经开始不满意了。

张继科亲热地蹭着他。马龙揪着他的脸颊叹气：“你悠着点，你男朋友是有中年危机的人了，使用过度很快就要喂不饱你了。”

张继科嬉皮笑脸舔着他的脖子，声音低低地钻在马龙耳朵里：“我男朋友明明天下第一勇猛——再说我喂你不就完了，我很勇猛的，你怕什么？”

16

张继科去纹身这件事，不但马龙没有反对，张家的人也没有什么反对的意思。张继科想象中的叛逆行为没有得到他想象中的阻挠，还颇有些意气难平。他最终选择纹在翅膀下的字样是“persistence”

马龙说：“蛮好。”

张继科看着他撇撇嘴：“媚眼做给瞎子看。”

他以要开始成年人的生活为由从张家大宅里搬了出来。本想直接搬进马龙那，被马龙温和但坚决地制止了。于是他退而求其次，在马龙租住的高级公寓里租下了另外一套一室一厅。他被备用钥匙也给了马龙，马龙接过来找了个信封装好，塞进了写字台的抽屉里。

在纹身的红肿消退后，张继科也把自己裹进了衬衫西装领带里，去家里的公司上班了。

他喜欢所有的挑战。

他不喜欢的是他没那么多时间和马龙腻在一起了，而马龙好像并不在意。

他喜欢自家现在碰到不懂的事情，又可以缠住马龙教他了。

他不喜欢的是马龙总有最正确的答案。

晚上他回来拿备用钥匙直接去了马龙家。马龙在盯着电脑，随意和他打了个招呼。张继科自己去洗了澡换了睡衣，然后在马路上身边坐下，开始唠唠叨叨跟他说今天一天遇到的烦心事。

马龙嗯嗯啊啊听着，然后给几句建议。二世祖进家族公司想要做事，更需要人情世故的通达。这些马龙都经历过了，而张继科毕竟年纪还小。

张继科知道马龙给的建议都是对的，盘腿坐着，有点郁闷地咬了一会儿指甲，说：“马龙，我是不是永远都赶不上你？”

马龙说：“扯淡，我就是年纪大而已。”

张继科说：“可是你也会变得更厉害，我还是落在你后面。”

马龙回头看他：“现在哪儿还是论资排辈的世界？我们继科儿这么聪明，要不了两三年你就比我强了。”

张继科笑了，下地站到马龙背后，手搭着他的肩膀：“你真这么觉得？”

马龙说：“当然。”

张继科想，那到时候马龙就不会再把他当小孩儿了。马龙必须得把他当回事儿了。他的手顺着马龙的肩膀滑到他脖颈，手指托住了他的下巴抬起来低头含住他的嘴唇。

17

张继科也开始出现在生意场上应酬的局里，偶尔会和马龙碰上。这种时候，马龙往往会搭着他的肩，把他以世弟的身份介绍给还不认识他的人。注意到张家少爷的人本来就多，很快社交的局面就打开了。

在一个大型宴会上，张继科被几个漂亮女人团团围住了攀谈。他不太擅长这个，更何况她们并不是因为冷淡的眼神或者不耐烦的回应就会受挫离开的大小姐，而是主办方叫来陪公子哥找乐子的女郎。稍微在这个圈子里交际过一两年的都不会对她们认真，而暂时还很青涩的张继科自然成了她们的目标。

张继科有点苦恼的应付她们，眼神又飘到马龙那儿。马龙就站在离他不太远的露台上，手里拿着酒，在和友人谈笑，这时眼睛真好看过来，露出一点看戏的表情来。

张继科突然就觉得很委屈了，粗声粗气地对几个女孩子说：“别缠着我了，我去洗手间。”就挥开她们的胳膊走开了。

张继科坐在隔间里马桶的盖子上生闷气。外面传来一阵脚步声，然后是马龙的声音：“继科儿？”

张继科哼了一声，拉开隔间的门，马龙走进来，把门又插上。张继科把马龙按在门板上亲，手指很用力地掐着他的下巴。

“你看我笑话。”张继科委屈地说：“也不过去帮我。”

马龙微笑着:“怎么是看你笑话？你这么受欢迎，我高兴还来不及。”

他缓慢磨蹭着张继科的下体。张继科在西裤的束缚下硬了，这让马龙觉得很满足。

他不知道自己为什么要做这样的事。

他是应该高兴的，可是他也嫉妒。

真的很无聊。马龙突然觉得丧气，放开了手说：“好了，出去吧，别闹脾气。”

张继科却抓住了他的手不让他碰门锁：“龙哥，不带你这样的。”

他手伸到前面解开马龙的裤子，连内裤一起剥掉堆到脚面上。马龙修长白皙的双腿和臀部暴露在空气里，在洗手间昏黄的灯光下显得十分可口。

马龙叹气由着他弄：“别进来，没润滑没套子的，不可能。”

“我知道，可是我好硬了。”张继科在他耳边说：“腿，并紧。”

他把硬挺的性器卡在马龙双腿之间用力磨蹭起来。马龙几乎有种腿部肌肤要被烧着的错觉，囊袋和会阴不时被戳弄也让他的呼吸急促起来。稍微偷懒腿放松了，就会被张继科狠狠揪住屁股警告。

“龙，我们好久没做全套了。”张继科一边操他的腿，一边还是很委屈地在他耳边说：“过会儿去我家好不好？”

马龙只顾着压抑喘息，没有立刻回答他。

张继科的手于是从他衬衫下摆进去揉着他的乳头，揉得一边充血硬起来了又问：“好不好？”

马龙受不了这个，连忙点头。

张继科满意地亲亲他的鬓角，又发狠在他腿间抽插了几十下。马龙细嫩的大腿内侧早就被磨得一片通红，张继科看得更加兴奋，很快射在了那儿，然后趁马龙反应过来之前抽了纸巾帮他擦干净了。

马龙的性器也硬着。张继科扣好了自己的裤子，把马龙翻过来吻他：“龙哥，光是操你的腿都让你这么兴奋吗？”

没等马龙回答他，他就跪了下去帮马龙口交。马龙一瞬间有点不知所措，最终还是选择咬住了自己的一只手压抑声音，另一只手按住了张继科的后脑勺，急躁地操着他的嘴。张继科手握着他的根部，在他快射的时候也没放开，把他的东西都吞了进去。在马龙还眩晕地靠着门板的时候他已经站了起来，温柔地帮马龙穿好了裤子，给了他一个带着腥味儿的吻。

“龙，我先出去了。”他打开门跨出了隔间。

马龙听着张继科在外间洗手台上简单漱口的声音，突然觉得恐惧起来。

18

马龙被张继科抱着抵在浴室的墙上操。

这已经是离开宴会场回到张继科家做的第三次了。他们的确有小一个月没做全套了，因为张继科忙了起来，也因为他的确想要晾一晾张继科，希望他的注意力会被工作转移掉——然而显然没成功。

“龙。”张继科一下一下顶着他，下着指示：“腿。”

马龙知道张继科想要他把腿环到他腰上，但他实在没力气了。他勉强用大腿内侧蹭了蹭张继科的腰，搂紧张继科的脖子，下巴搁在他肩膀上，呼吸全都乱了。他能看见张继科的背，漂亮的纹身被他抓出了血痕来，不知道会不会留下疤痕。

张继科狠狠撞了他一下：“不专心！”

马龙深呼吸了一口，那东西在他身体里进到了深得吓人的地方。他近乎呜咽地呻吟了几声，舔着张继科的耳朵战略性求饶：“继科儿，不行了，要捅坏了……”

张继科又大了一圈。

“操。”马龙去掰张继科紧紧箍着他大腿的胳膊，挣扎着推开他：“你他妈有完没完了？”

张继科把他拽回来：“很快的，龙，很快就好了。”

到张继科真的发泄得很满意了，马龙几乎已经站不稳了。他推开张继科要扶着他的手，自己拖着发抖的腿慢慢坐进浴缸里，拧开了热水。

张继科也挤了进来。浴缸很快放满了水。马龙把一点水泼到张继科背上：“疼不疼？抓伤你了。”

张继科甩甩头：“不疼。”

“会不会弄坏你纹身？”

“不会。”

马龙点点头，靠着浴缸昏昏欲睡。张继科的手指在水底轻轻抚摸着他的大腿，蹭得他浑身发痒。

“下回别这样了。”马龙缓慢开口：“不过最近好像是陪你的时间少了点，对不起。”

张继科说：“你用不着说对不起。我也故意没找你，想看看你会不会憋不住来找我——操，没想到你这么沉得住气。”

“胡说。”马龙说：“我怎么没找你了？你自己去看看微信记录，你有没有良心？”

“我想你呀，今天辛不辛苦呀，继科儿听话乖呀……还有送我新鞋子，午饭带我吃好吃的。”张继科点着膝盖说：“我用不着你给我这些。”

马龙还是闭着眼睛，心里却紧张起来：“那你要什么？我能给你的都会给你。”

张继科在水里换了个姿势，离马龙近了些。他的身材早就比马龙大了一圈，危险地把他笼罩在自己的阴影里。

“瞎说。”他说。

马龙睁开眼，狭长的眼尾被热气蒸的发红，但眼神清明地和张继科对视。

张继科张狂地冲他扬扬下巴：“我要你要我。”

马龙没说话。

张继科凑过去挺认真地解释：“就像我想要你一样，你敢吗？”

19

马龙并没有回答张继科的问题，只是瞧了瞧他凑得很近的脸，伸手捏住他的下巴吻了吻他，然后就把话题岔开了。张继科再怎么蛮横，也毕竟是教养良好的识趣的年轻人，没再紧咬着马龙逼他给自己答案。不过这就够了，他对自己说，他得让马龙知道他不满意。

洗完澡后张继科要留马龙在他家睡觉。

马龙说：“我没换洗衣服。”

张继科说：“内裤睡衣穿我的！是新的！明天早上你回自己家换出门的衣服就行了。”

马龙想不出什么其它的合理拒绝的理由，点了点头。张继科一副挺高兴的样子，去找了新内裤和自己的睡衣来，坚持要帮马龙扣睡衣扣子。马龙看着他低着头沉浸在照顾自己的快感里的样子，心里觉得有点好笑又有点柔软，摸着他的脸颊亲了一下。

张继科变本加厉开始帮马龙吹头发，短发一下子就吹干了还不满地咋舌。他的睡衣裤穿在马龙身上有一点大，马龙把袖子挽了起来，拿一次性牙刷刷了牙，然后说：“行了，睡吧。”

他们回了卧室。都折腾的累了，张继科关了灯很快就睡着了。而马龙裹着毯子，盯着天花板发愣。

他怕黑。他自己的卧室里总是亮着夜灯，但张继科大概认为那只是为了方便起夜。他也不喜欢床上没有让自己安心的那几个陪了他好多年的布偶，但张继科在他家留宿的时候别扭地问了那些布偶是不是以前的女朋友送的。为了不让张继科闹别扭，也为了不多费口舌，张继科来的时候他总会把它们都收到衣橱深处。

所以现在又黑，又没有他的布偶，身边还睡着一个让他闹心的男朋友，马龙一点都不意外自己会失眠。

可是陪着张继科在他家睡一晚，张继科会很开心。他总想让张继科开心。

马龙侧过头去看他。张继科睡着的时候，那种最近越发明显的属于青年人的锋锐嚣张褪去了，嘴巴微微张着的样子纯真又安静，像他小时候的样子。

马龙清楚地记得张继科的小时候。毕竟张继科出生的时候，他已经八岁了，是个记事的孩子了。他一年总能在两家大人走动的时候见到张继科好几次。婴儿时代他白白胖胖，眼睛和眉毛无辜地垂着，呀呀叫着用柔软的手掌去拍马龙的小腿。张继科五岁的时候他教他玩扑克，输了把晾衣夹夹在他的大耳朵上。张继科八岁的时候他碰到过他和比自己大的孩子打架，在地上已经滚了几个来回像个脏泥猴儿。十六岁的马龙放下书包要去帮他，小泥猴儿却很硬气地大喊“龙哥不要你管”，他只好站在一边看着张继科打得挂了彩还是把大孩子打跑了，然后带着张继科去擦药。十八岁的时候马龙出国读书，只在每年冬天回来待一阵。刚开始张继科会高兴地黏过来，后来他开始了叛逆期，总是爱答不理。二十四岁的时候马龙回国，张继科的叛逆期也过去了——他长成了一个身材高大，俊秀结实的少年，见到马龙的时候脸突然红了。

十八岁的张继科爬上他的床的时候他为什么没有拒绝呢，马龙想，他实在应该硬气心来，就算张继科难过到真的哭出来他也应该拒绝他的。可是张继科只是稍微红了眼圈他就心软了，亲吻他了，由着张继科在他耳边急切地低声表白，说自己做的那些梦里都只有他。

他拒绝不了张继科的诱惑。他甚至主动去引诱过他。张继科求学的时候他不应该回他的信息，不应该给他电话，更不应该特地飞到大洋彼岸去和他厮混度过周末。他说服自己这是成年人的游戏，但他每回都满怀欣喜——触碰到张继科时，甜美的、让他指尖颤栗的欣喜。

这一切都不应该发生。马龙想，而他没办法怪罪别人，尤其是张继科。一切都是他自己的错。

20

转眼到了深冬，他们一起过了圣诞节。其实都没有过洋节的习惯，但满大街洋溢的属于情侣的节日的气氛还是让他们觉得需要意思意思。也是和张继科在一起之后马龙才意识到下属们是需要过节的。他发了群组工作邮件让手下人可以提前两个小时下班，很快表示感谢的邮件就叮叮叮地挤进他的邮箱。

马龙自己留在办公室里工作。张继科买了一堆吃的来他办公室找他。马龙拿了炸肉饼啃，感叹地说：“垃圾食品真好吃。”

张继科拿勺子挖着慕斯说是啊。

马龙又说：“其实出去吃好的也行啊，你为什么非要买外卖？”

张继科说：“现在饭店都是各种情侣套餐，我们去吃被发现了，不给你添麻烦吗。”

马龙笑着说：“怎么会？以前我还和大昕在情人节当天出去吃过情侣套餐呢。”

他想起来就笑得更厉害，又补充：“店家还送了我们两杯红酒哈哈哈。”

张继科费劲委屈自己的小心思没被马龙当一回事儿，盯着手里慕斯杯子有点不高兴了。

他开车载马龙回家看电影。马龙舒舒服服窝在副驾驶座上看手机。张继科一边开车一边挑了个话头：“我今天下班之前，公司里有个女孩来给我表白了。”

马龙心口紧了一下，脸上却笑了：“我们继科儿这么有魅力，怎么好几个月了才有人来表白？”

张继科说：“别笑话我，我拒绝她了。”

马龙说：“是当着别人还是两个人私下说的？”

张继科说：“私下说的。”

马龙点点头：“那就好。小姑娘也要面子的，你又是老总的儿子，别让人家难做。”

张继科没再说话，直到把车开进地下车库停好，他伸手帮马龙解开安全带，轻轻抱了他一下说：“马龙，你要再紧张我一点啊。”

马龙说：“好。”

张继科很长一段时间没再像宴会那晚直接向马龙提过要求了，反倒做了个很懂事的男朋友。只是偶尔冒出一两句不满来，也都伪装成撒娇。马龙装作听不懂弦外之音，温柔地敷衍他，倒也相安无事。

过年的时候，他们都各自回了自家住。初五那天张继科跟着父母到马家拜年。马龙穿着看起来很温暖的羊绒毛衣在一边看球赛一边削橙子，见长辈进了门连忙起身作揖。张继科不知道为什么穿着件荧光橙色的羽绒服，看起来像个圆滚滚的大橙子。

马龙的父母还记得张继科的生日，问：“继科过年完就过生日了吧？二十二了？”

张继科说：“二十三啦！”

马龙笑着插嘴：“继科儿是大小伙子啦。”

张继科眯眼看他笑：“龙哥最知道我了。”

说笑了几句，张继科有点坐不住了。马龙也看出来，笑话他：“还大小伙子呢，拜年都坐不住？”

马龙的父亲也笑：“我们这都中老年人，就是大小伙子才坐不住呢。你带继科上楼玩吧。”

张继科噌地站起来，马龙跟在他后面慢腾腾上了楼梯进了自己房间。张继科搂着他蹭，像条快活的大狗：“想我没？”

马龙说：“想。”

两个人抱在一起亲了一会儿，马龙及时制止了张继科的进一步动作。张继科耸耸肩，又说：“你刚听到你爸妈说的了吗。”

马龙说：“什么？”

张继科说：“我马上过生日了啊。”

马龙笑：“我知道啊。”

张继科说：“你和我过好不好？就咱俩。”

马龙说：“不好。”

张继科说：“为什么！”

眉毛都竖起来，很不解的样子。

马龙说：“我马上要出差，去澳大利亚一趟。你生日那天我应该赶不回来。”

张继科很失望地“啊”了一声，想生气，又知道不该生气，脸上表情一时间十分复杂。马龙捏捏他耳朵笑：“提前给你买了礼物了。”

他拉开抽屉来拿出包装得精美的盒子递给张继科。张继科掂了掂，又看看包装纸：“表？”

马龙往椅背上一靠：“真没劲，一下就猜出来了。”

张继科拆了包装纸，的确是价值不菲的手表，而且是某次他窝在马龙身边看杂志的时候随口说了一嘴好看的那款。张继科拿着表想了想，说：“这个挺贵的。”

马龙伸过手来帮张继科把表戴上，说：“继科儿大小伙子，该戴这样的表了。”

张继科看着手表笑笑，抬头又看马龙笑笑，然后说：“那我还有个要求。”

马龙说：“嗯？”

张继科指指他抽屉里一个信封：“那信封里放的是我公寓的备用钥匙，对吗？”

马龙眨眨眼说：“对。我住的地方东西太多怕搞不见了，就拿回家了。”

张继科说：“我要你把它装到你的钥匙扣上。然后，等你出差回来的时候，用这把钥匙开我公寓的门进去，和我做爱——当然不做也行。总之你要用钥匙开门进来。好吗？”

马龙楞了一会儿，说：“好吧。”

张继科朝他伸手：“钥匙扣。”

马龙叹口气说：“我钥匙在楼下呢。回头我会装的，放心吧。”

21

马龙的飞机回到京城已经过了午夜。飞机落地的时候他看了看表，张继科的生日已经过去了。他打开手机，连上信号后很多信息涌了进来。其中张继科的信息告诉他他叫了一堆同龄朋友——有些也是马龙认识的——到他公寓里开home party，发了照片给马龙看。马龙看着照片上的一团闹哄哄，就觉得一阵头疼。

回家路上他还在琢磨要不要遵守那个出差回来用钥匙进张继科家门的约定。

到了公寓大堂他想大概不用了。

张继科正在送那一票朋友出门，七八个年轻人都喝得脸红红的。其中有个男孩也是马龙父亲朋友的孩子，看到他还高兴地吹了声口哨，过来抱了马龙一下。马龙连忙扶住他，转头往外把他送上等在那的出租车。再回头进大堂的时候，他看见落在最后的张继科被一个女孩挽着。张继科和马龙目光对上，还没打招呼，这时候那个女孩拽了拽张继科的胳膊，然后结结实实地亲了张继科一口。

马龙皱起了眉。

张继科不知道为什么突然笑开了，搂着女孩的肩膀，也结实亲了一下她的脸颊。

马龙好像听见了自己脑子里什么东西崩断的声音。但他面上还是很冷静的，走了过去托住那个女孩的胳膊肘：“姑娘，我送你回去。”

女孩显然真是喝多了，脸通红笑眯眯地看着马龙说“好”，然后一下子挂在了马龙身上。马龙半抱半拖把她带到公寓门口，问清了地址也塞进了出租车里送走，然后折返身。张继科坐在大堂的沙发上笑嘻嘻地等他，他拎着行李箱沉着脸走过去，钳住了张继科的手腕：“上楼！”

他按了张继科的公寓所在的楼层。张继科一身的酒气嬉皮笑脸地凑近他被推开，找他搭话他也不回，只是咬着牙看着电梯数字上升。到了张继科家门口他放开了张继科的手腕，掏出钥匙来开了他的门。

张继科笑得开心了。

马龙一把把张继科推进屋里，关上门就把他按在门板上。还没等张继科开口抱怨手腕被他钳得青了，他就开始凶狠地亲吻张继科。

你怎么敢？马龙一边蛮横地把舌头伸进去一边想，你怎么敢，这么轻佻，你的亲吻这么不值钱，你知道自己的魅力就去撩拨一个又一个的人，只因为你可以？

张继科被吻得喘不过气，有些难受地呜咽了一声，但却兴奋得发抖。

马龙生气了，马龙因为他生气了。

马龙咬得张继科的嘴唇都出血了。他脑子被怒火烧得有点不太转，模模糊糊地想着该怎么办才好——该给张继科立点规矩了吗？该教训他，让他明白自己是谁的人？该……

张继科的牙齿磕了他一下，他突然间清醒了过来，放开了张继科。

他被自己的想法吓到了。

张继科背靠着门，眼睛被欲望灼烧，伸手去抓马龙：“龙，继续啊？”

马龙伸手用拇指抹掉他嘴唇上的血珠子，叹了口气。

“还有酒吗？”他问。

张继科指指餐桌：“有的是。”

马龙点点头，去餐桌上看了看，拿了一瓶还剩一大半的红酒，就上了阳台。张继科跟在他后面去推阳台的门，却发现马龙在外面把阳台门反锁上了。

张继科想，他大概真把马龙气狠了。他站在玻璃推拉门里等着马龙。马龙没回头看他，灌了几口酒，然后只把酒放在一边，从怀里摸出烟来。

马龙很少抽烟，但他抽的时候不像他只是让烟在嘴里打个转，而是深吸进去再慢慢吐出来的。到他抽第三根的时候张继科突然慌了起来——马龙脸上不是生气的表情，是在沉思的神气，偶尔灌一口酒，嘴角甚至流露近乎嘲讽的笑容。

张继科拿指节去敲玻璃门：“马龙！马龙！”

马龙回头隔着门看了他一眼，点燃了第四根烟。

张继科试图撬开锁，当然不可能成功。他更用力地拍门：“马龙！你进来，马龙！我错了！龙！”

玻璃门的隔音效果不错，而且外面风很大，马龙并没有听见张继科在说什么。他只看到张继科一脸着急地拍着门，于是他靠着栏杆，就那么看着他，直到把这一支烟抽完。然后他把烟头踩灭，去打开了锁拉开了门。

张继科一下子把他拽进怀里，关上门把冷风挡在外面，然后急切地亲着他的嘴唇，一边亲一边急急地问：“你在想什么，龙？你告诉我你在想什么？我错了，我真的错了，我就故意亲她想看你吃不吃醋的……你别生我的气了，你别生气了，好不好？”

马龙安抚地摸他的头发由他亲：“我没生气，没事。”

“可是……”张继科糊涂了：“可是你应该要生气的。而且你生气了。”

马龙说：“我永远不会真的生你的气……好了，坐下，坐好。”

张继科坐在沙发上，不安地看着马龙：“龙……”

马龙也坐下，从茶几上的零食罐子里拿了两个坚果掰开啃了，又沉思了一会儿，才开口：“继科儿。”

张继科的汗毛都竖了起来——他从来没有感到如此紧张。

22

马龙说：“继科儿，你今天做错事了，你知道吗？”

张继科的酒早就醒了，用力点头：“知道。”

马龙问：“错哪儿了？”

张继科说：“我不该亲小云。小云也不是故意亲我的，她喝多了，而且她刚从国外回来见谁都亲。我就是看到你看着了，就想气你。”

马龙没说话。

张继科又说：“你老是一副满不在乎的样子，我就想看你生气。我错了，以后不再这样了。”

马龙说：“不对。没有女孩喝醉了真会乱亲不喜欢的人。”

张继科想了想说：“你说小云对我有意思？可是我对她没意思啊。我只喜欢你。”

马龙说：“你如果对她没意思，就更不应该为了气我亲他。”

张继科有点懵逼地看着他。

马龙说：“你闹着玩去亲她，姑娘回头明白过来，该多伤心？”

“噢。”张继科想了想：“也是。我该跟她道个歉吗？”

“别了，让人家难堪。”马龙摇头：“下次注意点。你不明白你这样的人想伤女孩的心有多容易，积点德。”

张继科点点头，又说：“那你还生我的气吗？别生气了，我们去睡觉吧。”

马龙说：“我没生你的气。”

张继科的钥匙串扔在茶几上。马龙拿了过来摆弄了一会儿钥匙扣，把上面挂着的自己家那把备用钥匙取了下来，装进了上衣内袋里。

张继科一下子站起来：“马龙！”

马龙把自己的钥匙扣上张继科家的备用钥匙也取了下来，放在了茶几上。张继科急得扑过来紧紧搂住马龙：“你干什么！我都说了我错了对不起了！”

马龙叹了口气，回手也抱住他：“我也说了我没生你的气。”

“那你把钥匙还我。”

“不行。”马龙温柔但坚决地说：“不行，这是我的钥匙。”

张继科说：“你什么意思？”

马龙说：“我生我自己的气。”

他摸着张继科的头发说：“我是大人，却对你做了那么多不负责任的事情。”

张继科说：“是我主动的。”

马龙摇头：“我应该拒绝你，我从一开始就应该拒绝你。”

张继科咬住了嘴唇。想想办法，该说什么？他涨红了脸问：“你和我在一起不开心吗？”

“开心。”马龙冷静地说：“但我知道你不止想要开心，是不是？”

张继科危险地眯起眼睛：“什么意思。”

马龙很诚实地说：“一开始我以为你只是想要开心，我想我陪你开心几年，你玩够了自然就走了。可是现在你还要好多别的东西……我如果给了你，就真的是在害你了。”

张继科沉默着盯着马龙。

马龙又说：“而且我也拼不出一个那么完整的自己给你。”

张继科猛地推开马龙，站起来抓起茶几上一个杯子狠狠往地上砸碎了。

“你不敢！”他大声指责马龙：“你明明喜欢我的，你就是不敢！懦夫！”

马龙摇头笑笑，说：“刚才我从楼下那样抓着你上来，你不害怕吗？”

“我为什么要害怕？”张继科仿佛听见了很好笑的笑话：“我高兴还来不及。”

马龙抬头看他，挺认真地说：“可是我害怕啊。那不是我了。我在伤害你，我不想伤害你。我只想让你开心。”

张继科走回到马龙身边蹲下：“你可以伤害我，龙。你可以对我提要求，让我开心，让我痛苦，我……我乐意的。”

马龙低头摸着张继科的脸看他。张继科仰头急切地等着他的回答，双眼中爱意浓烈，马龙几乎又要被他蛊惑着去吻他。

“不。”在着魔之前马龙连忙说：“不。你不知道自己在说什么……你要对自己的人生负责啊。”

张继科捏紧了拳头站起来：“去你妈的。”

他在厅里转了两圈，终究一股脑把憋着的话都吐了出来：“你就是害怕！你怕我是个不安定分子影响你控制你的人生，你怕我现在说爱你过两年又变卦，你怕我占用你的精力——你怕你要依赖我，怕我参与你的人生，是不是？”

马龙说：“是。”

“哈。”张继科说：“那我告诉你，你怕的都是对的，我什么也保证不了，我现在保证不了我会永远爱你，我保证不了你让我参与你的生活你就会更幸福——那又怎么样？你不是大人吗？你连这些后果都不敢承担，你算什么大人？”

马龙想，张继科不到他的年纪是不会明白的，大人比他以为的脆弱得多。就像他床头的玩偶少了一个都会让他失眠，家里储存的他喜欢的酒厂的红酒只剩两瓶的时候他就会坐立不安，办公桌上家人的照片一定要用那个角度摆在那个地方。大人的心被这些碎片勉强地包裹住了才能支撑着平衡往前走，而青年蛮横地要他把这些温暖地保护着他的碎片都剥掉，用赤裸的心脏接受他过分灼人的温度。青年指责大人不敢承担不好的后果。青年不知道大人要花多少的力气，才能重新把那些碎片拼起来。

张继科见马龙不说话，越来越生气，终于委屈得说话都带抖了：“你不敢的话，就走开啊？你走开好了，走开！”

马龙站了起来，扯了纸巾，蹲下把张继科刚刚打碎的杯子的碎片捡起来包好扔进了垃圾桶，然后对张继科说：“这两天在家别光脚走路，小心扎了脚。”

张继科瞪他。

马龙勉强笑了一下说：“生日快乐，继科儿。”

然后他提起放在墙边的行李，离开了张继科的家。

23

马龙有时差，昏昏沉沉睡醒过来的时候已经是下午两点了。他摸过手机来发了条信息给张继科：“地板上玻璃扫干净了吗？别扎了脚。”

张继科没回他。

马龙觉得说不出的轻松，也说不出的失望。他按着太阳穴从床上爬起来洗漱，电动牙刷在嘴里转的时候，他空出另一只手，把洗脸台上张继科的一点东西都收了起来。他家里还有几件张继科留下的衣服，拖鞋，杯子，还有没吃完的零食。马龙把那半袋子日本进口小饼干扔了，剩下的东西装进了一个大帆布袋子里，拖进衣帽间。

他把塞在衣橱角落的布偶都拿出来，一起抱回了床上，然后把张继科的东西塞进了那个角落里，关上了衣橱门。

也许张继科会来拿回他的东西，也许不会。半年一年还不来拿，他再处理掉——分手就立刻扔掉对方的东西是小年轻才会干的事情，而他要一切都妥帖体面。

张继科当真没再来找他。但他也并没有搬家。晚上马龙开车回家的时候，看到张继科的车还停在那——看来前一天晚上车位空着是在加班。马龙泊好自己的车，熄了火在车里坐了一会儿，有些厌恶这样关注着张继科的一举一动的自己。

马龙找酒商订了两箱自己最喜欢的那种红酒放在储藏间，心满意足。晚上他也睡得很好，小恐龙玩偶摆在他的枕头旁边，散发着衣橱里淡淡的樟脑丸味道。

周末他回父母家吃饭，父亲突然想起什么，说：“儿子，你好久没交女朋友了吧？也三十的人了——不是我们催。你刘叔叔的女儿刚从商学院毕业回来，约着见见？”

马龙慢条斯理地剥着手上的虾，剥完了才说：“算了，迟点再说吧。我最近怪累的。”

他在一次宴席上又见到了张继科。那天他带了女伴，是刘叔叔的女儿，虽然刘小姐似乎对这事没什么兴趣，只是为了应付家人。刘小姐穿着剪裁合身的连衣裙搭配着缎面高跟鞋，黑色珍珠耳钉，坐在马龙身边，低头按着手机回复工作邮件。她的香水很好闻，马龙也很放松地把身体稍微倾向她，一边喝酒一边环顾着会场，看见了再次被一群小姑娘团团围住的张继科。

张继科脸上不再是困扰和不知所措的表情，而是挺自如地应付和敷衍着她们。抬眼的时候他和马龙四目相对，马龙对他微笑，举起了酒杯。

张继科看着他，身体转了过来，不过最终还是站在原地没有动。

两个月后，张氏集团击败了众多竞争者——甚至包括马氏集团的团队在内，拿下了一个很大的标。那个项目并不是马龙主管的公司负责的，但马龙一直关注着，因为他知道张氏那头是张继科在负责这个项目。

就连马龙的父亲都说：“后生可畏啊。”

马龙应声：“是啊，继科儿真行。咱们得想办法了。”

拿下标后的第二个星期，张继科出现在了马龙的公司。他没有像以前一样，直接拿磁卡上总裁直梯然后一脚踹开马龙办公室的门，而是很礼貌规矩地等着行政人员通报。马龙接起内线电话来听到是张继科来找他，愣了一下才说：“好，让他进来吧。”

秘书推开他的门，张继科走进来，礼貌地向秘书道谢。他把呢子大衣脱下来挂在衣帽架上，然后径直走过来坐在马龙对面。马龙站起身来去给张继科倒了咖啡：“恭喜你中标。”

张继科说：“你知道？”

马龙失笑：“我当然知道，你打败了我们集团的项目组——而且是你牵头，我一开始就关注着的。”

张继科握住咖啡杯，低头微笑了一下。

马龙坐回座位上：“找我有事？”

张继科说：“我拿下标第二天就想来找你的，可是真的好忙。我想去你家找你，又怕打扰你了。”

马龙说：“怎么了？”

张继科说：“我想请你吃饭。”

马龙沉默了一下才微笑着说：“你想请我吃饭什么时候都可以，发个信息就行了。”

张继科答非所问：“我脚还是被玻璃扎了。我都拿吸尘器吸过了，不知怎么的有一块崩到地毯里了，我没注意。”

马龙没有想到张继科突然又把他们分手那个晚上的事情拿出来说，一时间不知道该怎么回他，只能安静地看着他。

张继科自顾自地往下说：“这个标我拿下来了，是不是做得挺好的？我是不是比以前更可靠了？”

马龙说：“当然，我早就说过继科儿很快会超过我的，要不了几年。”

张继科说：“所以我要请你吃饭。是约会——和我约会吧？你今晚有空吗？”

马龙今晚倒还真没有空，有个和生意伙伴的应酬。

他暧昧地笑笑，说：“我今晚有约了。”

张继科看了他一会儿，突然摇摇头。

“马龙。”他低声说：“你的心怎么那么狠？”

马龙的心一下子像被攥住了，气都有点喘不上来。他难受得说不出话来，只有脸上还能维持着温和的微笑看着张继科。

张继科站起身来，没说再见，拿好了自己的大衣直接离开了。

24

春天过了一大半的时候，马龙生了一场病。他每年总在换季的时候容易感冒发烧，今年开春没生病还暗自庆幸了一下，没想到只是推迟了发作的时间。他只能把工作交代给副手，去医院打了针也没什么大用处。好在是周末，能好好休息一下。他烧得昏昏沉沉的，总算还记得自己找出了退热贴贴在脑门子上，倒在床上搂着他的奥特曼昏睡。

他被门铃声吵醒的时候以为已经睡了一天，看了看手机却不过一两个小时。他没什么力气起床，但门铃还在响着。他叹了口气，慢吞吞从被窝里爬出来，喝了口水咳嗽两声，走到了玄关透过猫眼去看，门外的人是张继科。

马龙想了想，把脑门子上的退热贴撕了下来扔进了脚边的垃圾桶，整了整睡歪的睡衣领子，才打开了门。

“继科儿。”他揉着眼睛：“抱歉，我刚才在睡觉……进来吧。”

张继科走进来，在玄关没找到他的拖鞋，也没说什么，踩掉鞋子光脚进了屋坐在沙发上。马龙给他倒了水，在他身边坐下，问：“怎么了？”

“我……”张继科像下了很大的决心：“我来还东西给你。”

马龙的脑子转得很慢：“什么东西？”

张继科从口袋里掏了东西来递给他：“你送我的手表。太贵重了，我不能留着。”

马龙把表接过来盯着看，手指揉着太阳穴，只觉得脑子一胀一胀地发疼。

张继科低声说：“我想了很久，你不愿意真要我做你的男朋友，那我……那我也不能留着你的礼物。”

“你不要了？”马龙喃喃自语。

他的脑子因为发烧依旧转得很慢，只能一点点消化张继科的信息。

就因为他没法付出年轻的情人——好吧前任情人，想要的那种爱情，他就连他能付出的那种爱都不想要了？

马龙能给张继科的东西，张继科全都不想要了，是吗？

张继科说：“我不能留着。”

马龙轻声又问：“你不想要了？真的不要了？”

张继科低低“嗯”了一声。

马龙的太阳穴因为发烧而突突跳着。他抓过张继科的手，把表又放回他的掌心里，然后合上了他的手指。

“别还给我，这是给你的。”他疲惫地说：“你要是不要了，就自己处理掉，扔了，或者送给别人都行，我不介意。”

那时候张继科惬意地窝在他身边随手翻杂志看上了这个表，他也真心想用这个礼物让张继科开心。年轻人只要把这些包袱一丢就可以继续往前走了，但丢回他这里来未免让他有点承受不了。他昏昏沉沉地，几乎有点恨上了张继科。

“马龙！”他听见张继科着急的声音：“你的手怎么这么烫？你…你生病了？”

张继科的手摸上了他的额头，然后用他熟悉的低音骂了句脏话。

马龙被张继科抱着塞回了被窝，满肚子的怨愤。大概因为生病了自控力下降，他忍不住要用恶毒的语言去刺张继科。

“你是不是觉得自己挺了不起的，我生病了你就能照顾我？”他裹着被子说：“小孩子就是小孩子。你是小孩子。”

“好好好。”张继科说：“我是小孩子。”

“东西说不要就不要了。任性。”

“嗯，我任性。”

“也不要我了。”马龙含含糊糊地说，意识已经又在模糊沉入梦乡的边缘：“也不要我了……”

25

马龙再醒过来的时候，天已经黑了。屋里没开灯，但有亮光，是张继科的手提电脑的屏幕。马龙还是有点稀里糊涂的，卷着被子看着张继科。张继科看电脑的时候戴着眼镜，微微皱着眉。做一个标能让人变化这么大吗？马龙想，他好像长大了不少。也不是，和自己谈恋爱的时候他好像也是这个样子的——他是什么时候长大的？

张继科察觉到马龙的呼吸方式变了，抬眼看他：“醒了？要喝水吗？”

马龙点点头。

张继科去倒了温水递给他，伸手又摸摸他的额头：“怎么还是没退烧？咱们去医院吧？”

“去过了。”马龙说：“烧完了就好了。”

他喝水的时候，张继科把他床上的玩偶拿了一个过来在手里玩:“我不在你就把这些又搬回来了？”

不知道为什么，马龙生病的时候变得话多了。他点点头，指着张继科手上的小恐龙：“这是我十五岁住校的时候买的，后来还带到美国去又带回来……这个是过二十岁生日的时候朋友送的……这个是第一次从抓娃娃机上抓起来的……”

张继科有点吃惊，他一直以为这些玩偶都是马龙以前交往过的女孩留下的，他闹过一回别扭马龙就把它们都收起来了。可是却并不是这样，所有与他无关的岁月里，这些玩偶才是真切陪伴过马龙的东西。

“对不起。”他说：“我……我那时候不该和你生气，让你把这些东西收走。”

马龙像是突然意识到自己的食言，有点不自然的转移了话题：“没事。你该走了。之前你留在这里的东西我都收好了，在——唉，我去给你拿过来吧。”

他想起身，被张继科按住了。

张继科说：“我不走。”

马龙说：“别，传染你了要——”

然后他住了嘴，因为他明白张继科为什么不走了。张继科那里很明显地硬了起来，而他脸上还一副无辜的样子。

张继科定定地看着马龙，马龙的脸颊不知是因为发烧还是羞耻而有些发红，白皙的脖颈裸露着，呼吸都带着热气。张继科想，可能自己是个禽兽吧。

马龙楞了一会儿，伸出手隔着裤子摸了摸张继科那儿。

“做吧。”他说。

张继科说：“等等。”

“你不想做？”马龙问，然后又轻声说：“也对，本来你也不要我了……”

张继科大声说：“我什么时候不要你了？是你不要我的。”

“不对。”马龙仍然轻轻的说：“是你不要我了。”

张继科觉得心里很难受。马龙为什么要这样说？明明是马龙先推开了他。明明是马龙先害怕逃跑了。就连在他竭尽所能变得更可靠的时候，马龙还是不回头，去和别人约会了——马龙凭什么说是他不要他了？可是奇怪的是，他又好像明白马龙的意思，尽管他根本没法用语言表达。

他掀开马龙的被子钻进去，马龙的身体热烘烘的。他把自己硬起来的性器贴上马龙的大腿，一边磨蹭一边低声哄着马龙。

“我一直要你的，龙。”他说。

马龙似乎万分委屈：“那就和我做爱啊。”

张继科说：“可是我不想要一个炮友，一点都不想——你告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

“爱我吗？”

“爱的。”

张继科想接着问，那你现在要我吗？

可是他又怕听见答案，也怕这样的问题会折磨马龙。他低头去亲吻他，马龙躲开了：“传染你了。”

张继科摸着他的嘴唇笑：“我都和你一个屋子待这么半天了，要传染早就传染上了。”

马龙很固执地躲着他：“我不要你生病。”

“好吧，好吧。”张继科妥协了。不去接吻，他也有很多别的事情可以做。马龙在他手里很快就射了一次，他的身体敏感得过分，因为生病时意志的薄弱也不压抑呻吟，愉快的吐息都带着热度。张继科一边帮他扩张，一边问：“这几个月自己弄过吗？”

马龙诚实得吓人：“嗯。”

“用手指。”

“对。”

“想着谁？”

马龙满足地朝他挺腰，一手套弄着自己的性器：“想着你，想着你……”

张继科突然很想掉眼泪。他低声问：“我不戴套子了好不好？”也没等马龙回答，就楔进了他的身体。比他记忆中热度更高的软肉吸附着他，一点点容纳着他。张继科用力往里顶弄着，到全部被马龙包裹住的时候突然又觉得刚才想哭的自己很可笑。

明明他是在被接纳着的啊。这样柔软而温暖。

26

和在发烧的马龙做爱让张继科有一点罪恶感。以前他总想对马龙好，琢磨着怎么才能在床上伺候得他妥妥帖帖。可是几个月没有和马龙见面，他有些控制不住自己肆虐的欲望。健康的马龙在床上是游刃有余的，即使是被张继科操的时候也总能保持一些清醒的姿态，回应张继科的动作引导他的节奏。但现在这个生病的马龙好像没了那个力气，只是张着双腿陷在床垫里让张继科干他。

他浑身都泛着潮红，在白皙的皮肤上很是显眼。张继科被他过高的内壁包裹着抽插，在快要高潮的时候还是拔了出来，射在马龙的肚子上。

马龙依旧张着腿，他的性器还勃起着他也不太想管的样子，晕乎乎地看着张继科：“你不是想射里面？”

张继科摸着他的手腕说：“想来着，但你病了啊。”

马龙沉默了一会儿，又像自言自语似的说：“我怎么又和你上床了？”

张继科觉得他不能给马龙太多思考的时间。

“因为你爱我啊。”张继科说，凑过去亲马龙的嘴角：“你还要和我亲嘴呢。”

马龙偏过头，被张继科钳住了下巴：“别躲了，都搞这么久了，我免疫力没那么差。”

没等马龙说话，他就结结实实亲了下去。马龙很顺从地张开嘴巴由他把舌头伸进来。马龙的口腔也是热的，张继科仔细舔他的舌尖。

“唔。”马龙难受地呻吟。他鼻子有点不通气，换气不顺畅，被亲得难受。张继科移开了嘴唇，他深呼吸了两口，然后主动搂住张继科的脖子又吻了上去。

我在发疯。马龙一边模模糊糊地想，一边接受张继科的亲吻。实在是个差劲的大人——真正强大的话，无论是生病还是醉酒都不应该成为做出不负责任举动的借口。可他实在没有办法抵抗张继科的任何要求。

他射在张继科手心里的时候，张继科亲吻着他的耳朵说：“龙，你看我又硬了。光是亲亲你我就能硬，你怎么这么厉害呀？”

马龙动了动，手伸下去握住他：“我用手帮你好吗？”

张继科摇摇头，伸手去床头柜抽屉里拿了套。

“我还是要你用后面。”他戴上套子宣布，抓住马龙的屁股再次顶进去。

马龙轻轻收缩后穴在张继科抽离的时候夹着他。

他发现他真的很想张继科，想到张继科现在又在操他他就兴奋地几乎发抖。

也许他从一开始就迷恋张继科到自己并不自知的程度——原本他并不是轻易屈服于情欲诱惑的人。他几乎是无意识地压抑住了那些疯狂的感情，那些难以掌控的感情，而只因为他现在一点点的脆弱，危险的感情便寻着了缝隙，被热度催生着像毒药一样游走于他四肢百骸之中。

他必须停下，停下。

而他听见自己的声音，依旧无法控制地再向身上的人索求更多：“再用力点，继科儿……别……别停……”

他意识模糊下去。张继科在他耳边像年轻的野兽一样满足地低声吼叫，身下动作却还是很有分寸。到他承受的极限时张继科拔了出去，在他屁股上磨蹭着射了，而马龙甚至不太记得自己高潮了没有，很快又陷入了昏睡。

27

马龙再醒过来的时候，感觉头脑清醒了不少，应该是退烧了。他身上清清爽爽，甚至换了一套干净的睡衣，显然是张继科帮他清理过了。张继科趴在他身边也在睡，上身赤裸着，月光照着他背上的纹身，很桀骜不驯似的，但他的睡脸又像孩子一样讨喜。

马龙坐了起来，低头看张继科的脸。张继科下巴上已经冒出了胡茬，他伸手去摸了摸，比自己的扎手。

张继科本来睡得也不沉，被他一摸就醒了。

“龙。”他睁开眼睛懵懵懂懂看着他：“马龙。”

“嗯。”马龙说。

张继科揉了揉眼睛也坐起来，看了马龙一会儿，用一种好心提醒的语气说：“我们刚才上床了，你还记得吗？”

马龙说：“记得啊。”

张继科又看了他一会儿，然后握住了他的手，低声说：“我不想和你分开。”

见马龙没回应，又补了一句：“我特别想你，特别。现在像做梦一样。”

马龙说：“可是你把我送你的东西都还我了。”

张继科说：“我收回。”

马龙没说话。

张继科说：“我想通了，我……我不再逼你了，非要你像我对你那样对我，这太幼稚了。你想怎么对我都行，把我当什么都行。”

马龙说：“当什么？”

张继科说：“随你。宠物？或者你喜欢的弟弟，喜欢得可以上床那种。你有多少精力，感情，分给我一些就是了，我会努力接受的。可是你别不要我。”

马龙用手支着脑袋看他。

“你别放弃我。”张继科又说：“你得让我在你身边，怎么样都好。”

马龙说：“如果有一天我结婚了，也得让你在我身边？”

张继科低下了头：“真有那天，我就给你当伴郎，然后……然后就不再见你了。也不行，我还是想见你。可是那一天还没来呢，马龙。”

马龙叹了口气：“过来点。”

张继科往前挪了挪。

马龙探头过去吻他，很温柔地吮着他的嘴唇，然后把他的脑袋抱在自己颈窝里。

“别说傻话，继科儿。”他说：“你不明白自己有多好。你也根本不明白我有多喜欢你。”

张继科没说话，无声地在马龙颈窝里流了眼泪。

马龙觉得他要被张继科的眼泪灼伤了。他的心脏抽疼起来。他开始后悔释放这些压抑的情感了，他已经后悔了——不这样做的话他就不会像现在这么痛苦了。可是野兽放出了笼子，就很难再关回去。

马龙侧过头吻张继科的耳朵，他并不打算把他的决定告诉张继科，因为他甚至很难有条有理地告诉自己，为什么要把他苦心经营的生活绑在一个随时会失控的火车头上，野蛮地脱离轨道，驶向他已经能够看到的混乱、灾难和狼狈不堪。

他只能想到一个理由，他爱着张继科——一个疯狂的、微不足道的，无法说服任何人的理由。

28

张继科睡醒的时候，马龙不在床上。他揉揉眼睛下了床，推开卧室门去了客厅。马龙已经换好了外出的衣服在打电话，看他出来伸手指了指餐桌，示意他去吃早饭。

桌子上摆着烤面包花生酱和牛奶。张继科坐下咔擦咔擦啃，听着马龙对着手机说了句“过会到我办公室来接着谈”然后挂了电话。

“你要去公司？”张继科嘴里塞着面包含含糊糊地问：“你病还没好，再休息两天嘛。”

马龙摇头，说话还带着浓重鼻音：“昨天已经休息一天了。烧退了，再不去耽误事。”

他走过来，伸手摸摸张继科的脸：“有没有哪不舒服？”

张继科说：“没有啊。”

马龙说：“过会儿还是吃两粒感冒药，我放这儿了。”

张继科说：“好。”

马龙又说：“钥匙我放茶几上了。”

张继科说：“好。”

马龙点点头：“那我先走了。你过会儿出门上班之前去把阳台窗户关了。”

说完马龙就往外走。张继科把嘴里面包咽下去，叫他：“马龙！”

马龙回头看他：“怎么？”

张继科又有点张不开嘴，犹疑地看着他。

马龙摇摇头，走回到张继科跟前蹲下，抬头看着他。张继科看了他一会儿，笑了笑，捧住他的脸低头吻了吻，又叫了一声：“马龙。”

马龙说：“别老叫啦，以后叫的时候多着呢。”

张继科嘿嘿地笑：“我今晚就想叫，行不行？”

马龙板着脸说：“不行，昨天做过了。一周最多两次。”

张继科失望地“啊”了一声，马龙憋不住笑了，站起来拍了一下张继科的脸：“我真得走了。”

“对了。”马龙穿好鞋子又回头说：“你手机锁屏那个女明星的照片——换了，听到了吗？”

张继科一愣，然后得意洋洋地笑着用手支着脑袋看着马龙：“换成谁的？”

马龙说：“我管你换成谁的？总之换了。换成大熊猫或者周杰伦都行。”

28

张继科和马龙并排靠在床头，故意把新设置的锁屏露给马龙看。是他喜欢的另一个女明星的照片。

马龙说：“这个也不行，换了。”

张继科憋笑捣鼓了一会儿手机，又给他看：“这张？”

是张继科自己的照片，前两年在国外读书的样子。马龙刚想取笑他自恋，突然想起这张照片是自己去国外看他的时候帮他照的。

马龙沉默了一下，笑笑说：“行啊，就这张吧，咱俩都在里头了。”

关灯睡觉后张继科抱着马龙，抓着他的手往自己身下探，悄声问：“你摸摸硬不硬？”

马龙说：“不要。”

张继科不乐意了，变本加厉地蹭马龙。马龙按住了他：“真的不做。你明早不是要开会吗？省点力气，别任性。”

“可是我想操你了。”张继科有点委屈：“你不想吗？”

马龙说：“继科儿，你男朋友是三十岁的人了，省着点用好不好？”

张继科不情不愿地住了手。

在他以为马龙快要睡着了的时候，马龙突然又开口了：“继科儿，对不起。”

“没事。”张继科很快地说。

张继科想了一下，又说：“我也做的不对，因为我以为……唉，咱们慢慢地来。”

马龙叹了口气：“你以后会经常生我的气了。”

张继科说：“你为什么老想不开心的事？我们这谈恋爱呢。”

马龙说：“谈恋爱有什么可开心的，全是烦心事。”

张继科果然就生气了。

“你和你前女友谈恋爱的时候，明明就挺开心的。”他咬牙切齿地说。

马龙问：“哪个前女友？”

“你刚回国的时候的那个。”张继科说：“你二十四岁的时候。”

马龙想了一会儿，说：“啊，小阮。”

“哼。”张继科说：“记的还挺清楚。”

“那当然开心啦。”马龙说：“那时候我才二十四岁啊。”

张继科说：“你不知道我那时候多难过。”

马龙说：“我下周还要和她见面呢。”

张继科声音抬高：“什么？”

马龙说：“她二儿子摆满月酒，又勒索我的红包。你和我一起去吗？”

张继科张口结舌：“我去干什么。”

马龙笑笑，亲了亲张继科：“好了，睡吧。”

30

中了标后张继科忙得要飞起来了，他毕竟年轻，多少有些左支右绌。他甚至没法向马龙求助，自家项目的事情毕竟不能向外透露。有时他在和马龙一起的时候接到工作电话，说两句马龙就会主动避开。

他几乎也没什么时间去马龙家找他。他把自己的钥匙给了马龙，但马龙似乎也同样的忙。

除了那个晚上，复合以后他们都没有好好做过爱。

年富力强的张继科很不满意了。

一段日子之后的某一天，张继科突然在午休时间出现在马龙的办公室。

马龙一边啃面包一边看报告，见张继科走进来惊讶的说：“你怎么来了？”

张继科把手里拎着的东西放在一边：“给你送点吃的。”

马龙伸手要去解塑料袋，手腕却被按住了。张继科凑近他的脸，微笑看着他：“顺便操你。”

马龙趴在自己的办公桌上，屁股翘着，脸埋在自己手臂里，眼泪糊了一脸。

张继科可真是太讨厌了，他想。为什么非要在办公室里？张继科操得他这么舒服，他却不能喊出声来——下属们都在门外的办公区加班呢。

张继科握着马龙的胯骨，刚开始还能不紧不慢挑逗地抽插着，渐渐地也失去了控制用力干起来。他自己还衣衫整齐只稍微褪下了裤子，而马龙浑身赤裸着，被他碾磨敏感点的时候蝴蝶骨都缩起来。张继科伸出手，摸着两人交合的地方，然后手指顺着马龙的尾椎一点一点往上摸，一边发狠地撞着他，一边仔细描绘他每一块脊骨的形状。摸到他的后颈的时候，马龙已经浑身打颤——只是摸着他的脊骨而已，只是这样而已，他却觉得整个人被张继科从里到外爱抚过，像被张继科握在了手里，握住了生门。

“继科儿……”他很轻声地自语，声音都堵在自己臂弯里：“张继科……”

张继科躬身低头用嘴唇碰碰他的腰窝，湿热的吻继续顺着他的脊柱往上，咬住了他的后颈，然后是耳朵。

“龙。”他的脸颊贴着马龙的耳朵，低声喘息着说：“我特别舒服。”

马龙整个人都随着张继科的动作颤抖晃动，闭着眼，迷迷糊糊地说：“那就……别离开我。”

张继科消化了一会儿马龙的话，突然就受不了了，狠狠咬住马龙的手臂射了出来，他感受到马龙的内壁在急剧收缩着，喉咙里迸发出一阵短小的呻吟，他抱着他，在他耳边一遍又一遍的说：“我怎么会离开你？——我还要你给我生好多孩子呢。”

他听见马龙在他身下轻轻笑了一声，又像是叹息，然后他把马龙翻过身，温柔地亲吻了很久。

31

马龙自己去参加小阮的二儿子的满月酒。

他和这个前女友是好聚好散，和她老公也认识，时常有来往。满月酒摆的并不铺张，只请了关系亲近的亲戚朋友。马龙因为开会到的晚了，进了宴会厅看到小阮的老公牵着大儿子正在一桌桌打招呼敬酒。他过去拍拍他肩膀，大儿子先抬头叫了叔叔好。小阮的老公已经喝了不少，也拍拍马龙，然后指着宴会厅另一边：“我老婆带着小的在那头呢，去看看小的！”

马龙笑笑，低头摸了摸老大的脑袋，然后走到抱着婴儿的小阮身边。她比以前胖了一圈，脸孔还是好看，但早已经不是马龙熟悉的那个女孩了，现在脸上线条温柔沉着，是清醒地承担着责任的女人才有的样子。马龙在她身边坐下，把厚厚的红包塞进婴儿的襁褓里。她晃了晃婴儿，笑着说：“谢谢马叔叔啦。”

马龙看着婴儿的小脸蛋，问：“我能戳一下吗？”

小阮说：“你要不要抱抱？”

马龙说：“我不敢。”

小阮说：“那你戳吧。”

马龙很轻地戳了一下婴儿的脸颊。婴儿懒懒睁开眼睛看了他一眼，又闭眼接着睡了。马龙笑了一下，看着婴儿的脸，突然说：“真好。”

小阮说：“什么好？”

“你现在呀。”马龙说：“什么都有，都挺好的。”

小阮就笑：“日子怎么过不是过？你老是对自己要求太高，睁一眼闭一眼吧，没那么难。”

马龙说：“我想我这辈子不会有孩子了。”

小阮楞了一下。她熟悉的马龙一向是个固执地要把自己的人生把握到完美程度的男人，现在带着有点无奈的微笑说出这样的话是有点奇怪的。

她想了想说：“也不要紧，我儿子可以认你做干爹。”

马龙笑开了：“你老公能同意？”

“有什么不同意的，儿子有个有钱干爹有什么不好？”小阮说：“你别想那么多啦，虽然我说也没用，你就是这样人。”

马龙点点头。

小阮知道马龙现在一定遇上了什么感情上的难题，但她并没有立场去过问，而且她也并不真的想过问。在喧闹的满月酒会场里，她抱着自己的婴儿和心事重重的前男友安静地坐在角落，眼睛从婴儿脸上抬起来落在自己的丈夫和大儿子身上。婴儿在她怀里动了动，她轻轻晃了晃他，越过人群和丈夫相视而笑。

32

张继科和马龙闹脾气。

“你去见你前女友了。”

“我去了。”马龙说：“而且我告诉你了，我还问了你要不要一起去，而且是她家老二满月。别耍脾气。”

张继科烦躁地说：“你说的都对。那我能怎么的！跟你一起去，然后让你和她介绍，我是你男朋友？”

马龙说：“不介绍也行。小阮又不是不认识你。”

张继科说：“就是因为我认识她！你什么都不懂！”

他很清楚地记得马龙和她在一起的时候的样子。那时候马龙二十四岁，没有现在这么稳重自持，总是在笑，说起她来更是笑得眼睛都眯起来。那时候十六岁的张继科看着他们，心里难受，晚上觉都睡不好。

为什么马龙现在不能像那时候一样开心呢。张继科知道人年纪大了之后心事会越来越多，他知道三十岁的马龙不可能像二十四岁的他那样快活地恋爱。

张继科已经告诉了自己很多次只要马龙爱他，愿意和他在一起就够了。

可是在一起的，他又想要更多。

他不喜欢这样任性贪心又不体贴的自己。

于是他垂下眼睛，在马龙回话之前飞快地说：“对不起。”

他没敢抬头看马龙的眼睛。你可千万别对我失望，我又幼稚了一回，张继科想，可是我真的会更快成熟起来的。

马龙叹了口气，握住了他的手：“我不懂你。你想告诉我你是怎么想的吗？”

张继科摇头。

“好吧。”马龙放开他：“我知道你是有主意的。”

张继科想马龙说的没错，他经常让自己生气。以前他被马龙包容的感觉非常好，但是现在和马龙恋爱的感觉并不太好。马龙油盐不进，有时候却又爱管他，实在是个很难搞的大人。

就是这种不太好的感觉，让张继科觉得欣喜万分。

33

张继科神奇的一点是，复合之后，他们做爱的方式有些变了。

以前马龙在床上还是比较放得开的，张继科如果哄着他让他做什么他基本都会照做——一边帮他口交一边自慰也好，在他面前张开双腿自己扩张也好，被他稍微束缚住也好，说些他喜欢听的下流话也好，他都会做。

可是现在马龙突然生出了许多的羞耻心。

张继科咬着他的胸口，要他揉自己的乳头给他看。马龙楞了一下，手慢慢往上放，脸突然红得要滴血一样。张继科觉得很奇怪，但他还是很体贴的说算啦，拉过马龙的手亲吻他手心。楔进他身体的时候他叫了他一声龙哥，马龙浑身抖起来夹得他很紧。

“哥，你怎么了？”张继科纳闷：“我哪做的让你不舒服了？”

马龙摇头，耳朵还是很红：“别叫我哥。”

张继科把马龙的屁股托起来，大腿折到胸口操他的时候，他甚至用手背遮住了眼睛不敢看张继科。张继科撒娇地说：“看看我呀。”马龙固执地摇头，他也不强求，下身用了力气，终于把马龙干出带了哭腔的呻吟来。

张继科喘着，声音带着笑意听起来分外性感：“都干了这么久了，为什么你现在突然开始害羞了？”

马龙捂着脸，被快感冲刷着，叫喊着，但还是因为羞耻而脸上发烫。他以前没有过这种感觉，被张继科操也可以坦荡地追逐身体的快感。可是现在意识到是在被小八岁的恋人操——白天张继科在各方面努力着要成熟起来而他已经是滴水不漏的大人，夜晚张继科却把他干得溃不成军——他突然手足无措了，不知道怎么样才能在恋人面前维持大人的体面。

马龙想自己大概有点不愿意让张继科发现自己有多迷恋他，这可太丢人了。

34

入秋的时候，他们好不容易凑出了一个共同的休息日。张继科开车说出去随便转转，马龙坐在副驾位上看着街景。天气难得的不错，他们听着收音机里的新闻闲谈，经过一间寺庙的时候马龙突然说：“去庙里看看吧。”

张继科没什么异议，把车开过去在停车场停了。

因为并不是什么香火鼎盛的名寺，休息日里面人也不多。马龙请了香，回头看张继科，张继科正抬头看着树上的鸟。秋日的阳光打在他脸上，他的眼珠子透着褐色，无畏又澄澈。

马龙想，他在张继科这个年纪的时候也对神佛不屑一顾。虽然现在他也不是信徒，但年纪大了总有四顾茫然的时候。天地太大什么也抓不住，进一炷香也只是给自己一炷香时间的自欺欺人的安心。他拾级走进正殿，三尊佛像宝相庄严俯视着他。他抬头看了一会儿，低头合掌暗暗祈祷起来。

让他俩能顺遂平安地一起走下去吧，他无声地自语，他知道这是件错事，如果要遭报应，那就都报在他一个人身上。他要张继科永远平安快乐。

35

张继科接到马龙的电话让他去接自己，电话里马龙说话声音很大，显然是有点喝大了。张继科高兴地拿上车钥匙出门了——这好像还是第一次马龙打电话叫他接他。以前他也和马龙说过“我可以去接你”，但马龙没喝酒的时候总是自己开车回家。张继科简直不明白，这个人比自己年长八岁，怎么车能开得那么差。喝了酒的时候，马龙也总只是叫个代驾或者自己打车回来。更何况他们并不住在一起，马龙的应酬张继科也并不总是知道。

他到了马龙说的酒吧门口，看见马龙和另一个男人勾肩搭背地走出来，于是摇下车窗叫了一声龙哥。那个男人看着比马龙还年长几岁，身材有点发福，脸孔倒还是很英俊的。马龙看见了张继科的车，笑着对他挥挥手，然后对那个男人说：“接我的人来了，玘哥我先走了！”

“好！”那个男人也是喝得高高的，大声对马龙说：“龙崽，再见，路上小心！”

马龙走到车边拉开副驾位的车门钻进去坐下。张继科伸手帮他扣安全带，他往车座里靠了靠，舒服地叹了口气。

张继科发动了车子：“那是谁？”

“玘哥。”马龙说：“以前读书的时候一个社团的师兄……他是个兽医。”

张继科“噢”了一声，过了一会儿又说：“龙崽？”

马龙哈地一乐。

张继科又笑着说：“龙崽。”

“差不多得了。”马龙说：“没大没小，叫龙哥。”

张继科说：“是你不让我管你叫龙哥的。”

马龙瞪眼，抬高了声音：“什么时候？”

张继科说：“之前有次我搞你的时候。”

“是吗？”马龙捏着太阳穴：“想不起来了。”

马龙喝了点酒比完全清醒的时候话更多些，也更活泼。张继科用余光看了他一眼，突然又说：“不急着回家，咱们兜兜风好不好？”

马龙说：“随你。”

张继科伸手打开了音响。车载广播在播一首老歌，马龙跟着胡乱哼着。碰巧这歌张继科也会——他一向喜欢听老歌，也唱起来。马龙一边哼一边笑。红灯的时候张继科侧头看他，夜晚黄色的路灯和车灯映得他白皙的皮肤极为温暖，他跟着音乐摇头晃脑看着车窗外面，脸颊因为酒意有点红，眼角皱出浅浅的笑纹。

张继科问：“龙，你最多能喝多少？”

马龙说：“不知道，反正比你强。”

张继科说：“怎么就知道比我强了？”

马龙想了一会儿，突然笑了：“咱哥俩还没单独喝过呢。下次试试，看谁能把谁喝倒。”

张继科说：“谁跟你是哥俩，我是你男朋友。”

“好。”马龙拖长声音说：“男朋友男朋友。”

张继科看到前面的星爸爸，把车靠边停了，说声“我去买点东西”就下了车。马龙靠着一边打呵欠一边透过车窗看着张继科在店里排队，手在储物格里摸来摸去，摸到了口香糖就塞进嘴里。

张继科回到车上的时候，嘴里叼着樱桃味的棒棒糖，递给马龙一杯热茶，体贴地套了两个纸壳隔热套。

马龙说：“哎呀，我嘴里有口香糖。”

张继科抽了纸巾用手垫在马龙下巴下面，马龙把口香糖吐进去，他又包好放在放垃圾的地方，然后再发动车子。

马龙喝了口茶，因为饮酒而有些不太舒服的胃得到了抚慰。

“继科儿呀，继科儿呀，继科儿呀。”马龙摇头晃脑地自言自语：“我们继科儿这么会照顾人了。以后我可怎么办？”

张继科叼着棒棒糖口齿不清地说：“什么怎么办？你就享福呗。我比你年轻，总比你有力气照顾你。”

马龙看着茶杯笑，没说话。在又一个红灯的时候他对张继科说：“过来。”

张继科低声笑了一下，驯从地靠过去。马龙的手被茶杯焐热了，暖烘烘地按着他的后颈。他按照马龙的愿望——当然也是他自己的愿望，结结实实地吻了他一下。

36

张继科想，他以后一定要多让马龙喝酒——也不能喝多，但和自己在一起的时候可以喝一点。他喝了酒怎么这么爱笑？

就连现在他翘着屁股趴在后车座上都还在笑，明明一边膝盖跪在车座上另一条腿支在地上是个挺狼狈的姿势。张继科撕开套子包装的时候马龙嘀咕着说：“这都有？你车上备的挺齐啊。”

“这不就用上了吗？”张继科说着，扶着自己的东西往马龙身体里顶。他把车停在了黑乎乎的树丛背后，应该不会有人注意他们。

他往里又顶又退出来一点，再接着往里。马龙弓着结实的脊背，细碎地喘息着，手指抠在皮质座椅上弄出不太好听的声音。等到张继科尽根没入的时候，他俯下身从背后抱住了马龙——就连他自己也有点吃惊，他的身体已经能覆盖住马龙的了。

他已经不是那个青涩单薄的他了。

张继科把细密的吻落在马龙的发脚，然后在他耳后咬了一口。

“留印儿了。”马龙不满地说。

张继科摸摸那个牙印说：“没留。再说耳朵后面谁老盯着看。”

他手伸到马龙身下握住他半勃起的性器抚摸，幼稚地问：“舒服吗？”

马龙一边喘一边说：“不舒服，腿疼。”

张继科问：“那怎么办？”

马龙过了一会儿才说：“你坐起来，我自己来。”

张继科没什么异议地按着套子的边缘从他身体里扒出来，然后大喇喇坐起来，马龙也爬上他的身体，两腿分开跪在他胯骨两侧，吸了吸鼻子抹了把脸，把汗湿的额发都拨到了脑后，然后扶住他的性器往下坐。

张继科伸手把他的臀掰得更开，抬眼着迷的看着马龙骑在他身上的样子。马龙缓慢地摇摆着，熟练地让他的东西去顶在他最舒服的地方。他仰着头，张继科看不清他的表情，只能看到他漂亮的肌肤因为兴奋而紧绷，看见他的喉结上下滚动，听见他放肆地喘息呻吟的声音。他在操马龙，也感觉马龙在操他。

“龙，”他吻着马龙发红发烫的胸口叫他的名字：“看我。”

马龙低下头，双眼中水波滚动，张继科兴奋地低声吼了一声，牙印从胸口一直咬到锁骨，然后在脖颈上停下，用舌尖舔着马龙的喉结。

“马龙，你是我的。”他粗喘着说，按着马龙的跨用力往上顶着：“我也是你的，你知道吗？”

马龙没回答，又或许是回答了——他狠狠地夹紧了张继科，然后俩人一起射了出来。

37

马龙一向不太愿意手伸太长干涉张继科的其他私生活。

张继科毕竟年纪小，爱玩，爱和同龄人扎在一起热闹。工作虽然忙，和其他的二世祖朋友也还是照常来往。他喜欢开车也开得好，有时候和朋友深夜去飙车。马龙知道了，只叮嘱一两句注意安全，倒也不真的管他。

所以马龙在睡前打开电视看看本地新闻，看到高架桥下车祸相撞的新闻画面时，全身的血液都发凉了。新闻里说人已经都送了医院，而电视上撞在高架桥墩子车前盖都凹陷了的是他非常眼熟的，车牌也对得上的，张继科的车。

马龙呆站在那看了一会儿电视画面，然后直接在睡衣外面罩上了大衣出了门。他的手抖得厉害，他不敢开车，叫了出租车直奔医院。

血液咚咚敲着他的耳膜，马龙几乎有种一阵阵眼前发花的感觉。车停在急诊部门口他扔了钱下车，膝盖一软差点没有站稳。

他狼狈的样子在兵荒马乱的急诊室倒不显得多突兀。急诊室的所有人都和他一眼，惊慌失措，嘴唇发白，要多不体面有多不体面。马龙抓住一个急匆匆经过的小护士问：“刚才车祸送来的人呢？”

小护士没好气地说：“一晚上车祸的多了，你问哪个？”

马龙憋了一下说：“豪车那几个。”

“啊。”这个定义显然唤起了她的记忆，她指了指诊室的方向：“应该还在那头，没什么大事。”

马龙舒了一口气。他深呼吸了两下往诊室走，做好了心理准备要看到一个被绷带缠着的张继科，但推门进去几个小年轻齐刷刷回头看他，里头并没有张继科。

其中有一个是认得马龙的，叫了一声：“龙哥？您怎么在这？唉哟还穿着睡衣冷不冷？”

马龙愣了一会儿才问：“张继科呢？”

小年轻说：“科哥今晚没在啊。”

马龙缓慢地眨眼：“我在新闻上看到他的车。”

小年轻不好意思地摸摸贴了胶布的脑袋：“他借我开的……唉，科哥要气死了。哎回头是不是还得扣他本儿上的分的？”

几个人叽叽喳喳讨论起来。

马龙的太阳穴一抽一抽地疼。他按按眉心，又问：“那张继科现在人在哪？”

他们摇头：“不知道。”

几个小年轻看着一向稳重温和的马龙额上青筋暴起骂了句操他妈，离开了诊室。

马龙出门出得急没带烟，在门口呼吸了几口冷空气清醒了一下，掏出手机来拨张继科的电话。

他必须见到健康活蹦乱跳的张继科，立刻马上。

但张继科没接电话。

马龙来回踱步，然后打开了张继科的位置共享。他没告诉过张继科他在他手机上设置了位置共享——他有次说要看看张继科的手机，张继科还挺高兴地扔给了他。他设置了，把锁屏照片换成了周杰伦，就还给了年轻的恋人。他不敢说，他知道这会吓到张继科。他也不常看。但现在他必须看。

张继科在城中很热闹的一间夜店里和朋友们在一起玩。是其中一个人的生日，他们在夜店的二楼喝酒玩游戏，DJ播了喜欢的音乐就去楼下舞池跳舞。张继科喝得很高兴。

玩国王游戏的时候，他被寿星国王指定了亲吻另一个女孩。张继科哈哈笑着，吧唧用力亲了一口女孩的脸颊。抬起头来的时候，他被人提溜着衣领拎了起来，然后一拳打在脸颊上。

张继科一懵，刚要发火，看见眼前的人是马龙，头发散乱狼狈不堪的样子，穿着一身条纹睡衣外头罩着大衣，怒气冲天地看着他。

他心虚叫了声“龙”，马龙扭头就走。张继科的朋友们起身要把他拦住理论，被马龙瞪了一眼气势也都矮了下来。

马龙很快下了楼梯，在舞池里挤过去消失在了人群里。张继科骂了句娘，起身就去追他。

38

马龙回到家，脑子里还在嗡嗡地响。他把大衣脱了，去厨房倒水喝。拿着水杯出来的时候，家门被钥匙打开，张继科鞋都没脱就冲进来：“龙，马龙！”

马龙没说话，甚至没看他，一边喝水一边径自进了卧室。张继科跟在他后面，还在飞快的解释：“不是，我们闹着玩儿呢，国王游戏。我是三号她是四号，寿星发令三号亲四号啊！”

马龙还是没说话。

“真的是闹着玩。”张继科小心翼翼地说：“你别生气。应酬大家都有过的，气成这样……至于吗？”

马龙哈地一声笑了出来：“至于吗？”

张继科把外套脱下来扔到一边，紧张的舔着嘴唇，想岔开话题：“你怎么知道我在那儿喝酒的？我没跟你说过啊。”

马龙平淡地说：“我在你手机上开了位置共享。”

张继科一下子觉得自己有理了：“你怎么能这样？那是我的手机！”

马龙又笑了一声，把手上的水杯稳稳当当放在床头柜上，然后转过身来一脚把张继科踹到了床上。

“张继科。”他掐着张继科的脖子，声音都在发抖：“你有没有良心？有没有良心？”

张继科奋力挣扎着：“我怎么就没良心了，不就是一个游戏……”

“你给我闭嘴！”马龙厉声说，反手给了张继科一个耳光：“你知不知道我刚才在干什么？我他妈以为你死了！出事了！我像个傻逼一样跑到医院去——你在干什么？”

张继科吃痛的叫了一声，想挣扎，但马龙紧接着又是一拳打在他脸上。

“你这是家庭暴力！”张继科眼泪都要下来了：“再说你怎么会这么想？我不就晚点回来，平时你又不管！我还没跟你算你用手机监视我的账呢！”

“我监视你？我监视你？”马龙一脚踹到他屁股上，气得眼睛都红了：“那我他妈还能怎么办？我在电视上看到你的车在桥墩下面撞了个稀巴烂，找不着你的人，你说我能怎么办？啊？”

张继科一愣，也顾不得脸上屁股上的疼：“我的车借给大飞了啊。他出车祸了？人没事吧？”

马龙连揍了张继科几拳，骂道：“你他妈还有心思管别人？”

张继科边躲边说：“我关心朋友也不对吗？”

“你还顶嘴！”马龙的声音都在抖：“这么能说，我给你打电话你不会回一个？啊？打个电话说一句‘我在外面玩晚点回来’要几分钟？”

张继科下意识地回嘴：“之前都是这么玩儿，也没什么问题，我怎么知道这次出车祸了啊……”

马龙狠狠地盯着他，胸口急剧起伏着，脸色渐渐变得苍白。安静了几秒钟之后，他闭了闭眼，仰头叹了口气，放开对张继科的钳制。

“算了，算了，随便你……”他转身要走。

张继科连忙翻身过来，一把攥住马龙的手腕：“干嘛？你去哪儿？”

马龙声音透出一股平静：“我们还是……”

话没说出口，人就被张继科一股蛮力反压到了床上。两人的头都撞到了床头发出好大一声响，但是张继科不管不顾，他目呲欲裂，直接把手指伸进了马龙嘴里，马龙咬他，他就用手指捏住了马龙的舌头，他压住马龙的挣扎，红着眼，几乎是用气声在喊：“闭嘴！不许说！你是不是又要跟我提那两个字？我犯什么错了你又要跟我分手？你是不是一天到晚都在想怎么跟我分手？！！”

马龙呜呜地叫，说不出话来——他的舌头被张继科捏着，嘴合不上，口水顺着嘴角流到床单里。张继科抽回了手，他攥着床单大口呼吸，紧接着又大叫了起来——张继科扒开他的裤子，连扩张都没有，直接用大家伙顶了进来。

马龙从来没有这样被对待过。在情事上张继科一直是很温柔妥帖的，甚至没怎么让他疼过，即使是在第一次的时候。可是现在张继科横冲直撞，润滑没有，扩张也 没有，没有一点体贴和顾忌——他的肩膀还被张继科按着无法挣扎。

“张继科！你疯了！”马龙缩起来抽着气：“滚！”

张继科也疼，被没扩张好的后穴夹着并不是什么舒服的事。但他没说话，用力抽了一下马龙的屁股，接着往里顶。

马龙真的疼出眼泪了。他一点也不想示弱，可是眼泪自己流出来他也没办法。他很固执地咬着嘴唇不出声，忍受着张继科在他身后折磨他。他的意识因为疼痛而很清醒，用力思考着其他东西来转移注意力。大飞没事，就是不知道警局那边有没有留案底，明天还得打电话替张继科处理一下这件事。车是报废了，先不能让他买新跑车了，太危险了。自己车的钥匙也不能给他……他的思维发散着，直到张继科伸手过来抹了一把他的脸，抹掉了他脸上糊着的眼泪汗滴口水，然后从他身体里退了出去，也松开了按着他的手。

臀肉被轻轻掰开，似乎是在检查有没有出血，紧接着马龙被翻了个身，正面和张继科四目相对。他看着张继科脸上淤青了的一大块伤痕，心里又烦闷起来，几乎被自我厌恶的情绪淹没。

“疼不疼？”俩人几乎同时开口。

“算了，”马龙伸手碰了碰张继科肿起来的嘴角：“是我不对。”

张继科一听这话又急了，手脚并用扒住马龙：“不是，是我错，我错，龙……”

马龙有些无奈地望着他，低声说：“我下手太重了。”

张继科用胳膊紧紧搂住马龙，脸拱到他胸口趴了一会儿，突然笑了：“马龙，你现在好紧张我了，是不是？”

“是。”马龙轻声说：“你很得意？”

张继科说：“不光得意，我还……我真高兴。”

39

“大飞没事。”马龙说：“你的车估计不行了。”

张继科说：“我真的错了。”

马龙说：“你没做错什么。是我没控制好情绪，我道歉。”

张继科咧着嘴笑嘻嘻地哄他：“是我的错，我让你吓到了，担心了。”

马龙一时语塞。

其实张继科从头到尾真没做错什么。除了亲女孩脸蛋一口，但喝酒游戏都是这样，他二十郎当岁的时候也这么玩儿，实在没有什么立场要求张继科。

马龙想了半天说：“所以以后别半夜出去飙车了，太危险了——唉，我说话越来越像个老头子。”

张继科忍着疼舔着他的嘴角亲他：“我喜欢。你不让我去我就不去。你要是不愿意我出去喝酒我也不去。我说了你可以管着我的，你老不管。”

马龙摇头：“你也就嘴上说说，真管你你能受得了？就设个位置共享，看把你气的。”

张继科干笑了两声：“那是因为我没想到，我太震惊了，你要事先跟我说我当然同意。”

“那我能继续开着你的位置共享吗？”

“当然可以啊！”张继科说：“你看，这不就有许可了。”

他亲着马龙的耳朵：“咱们再来一次，嗯？让我将功赎罪。”

40

马龙屁股下面垫着枕头，两腿大张着，用力喘着气。他的双手被反剪在背后用衬衫绑住了，性器无助地高高翘着，前后都冒着水。

可是张继科不操他。

刚才张继科舔他。从指尖到乳头，从脚踝到胯骨，仔仔细细一点点舔过去。把他的囊袋含进嘴里温柔地舔舐。亲吻他不满地收缩着的穴口。舌头钻进他的耳朵。吻着他的眼角。就是不操他。

“继科儿。”他浑身发抖：“张继科。”

“嗯？”张继科说：“怎么了龙？”

马龙的睫毛都被眼泪黏住了。他颤抖着带着疑惑的语气问：“你……怎么还不进来……”

张继科说：“让谁进去？”

“要你……要你啊。”

张继科哄他：“自己来。”

他把马龙从床上拉起来。马龙两腿发软，跪在张继科身上看着他。张继科的性器饱满发涨，青筋凸起，又大又硬，看得马龙直发抖，恨不得立刻被他贯穿。张继科用那玩意去蹭马龙的屁股，马龙被刺激得打了一个哆嗦。

“张继科！”他不高兴的叫他名字。

张继科掰开他的臀肉，扶住自己的性器往里捅。顶进一个头他就不动了：“好了，可以自己进来了吧，乖。”

马龙手还被绑在身后，只能靠双腿支撑着平衡，后穴贪婪地往里吞咽着张继科的东西，直到整根没入，就连张继科的囊袋都挤在他穴口边缘。马龙仰起脖子，细细喘息着，被张继科挺腰顶了几下，他就舒服得呻吟起来。

张继科掐住他的腰，示意他自己动。马龙就慢慢开始用张继科的东西在自己体内打着圈，鼻音浓重地叫着。张继科的手指按上他的嘴唇，他毫不犹豫叼住了，伸出舌头卷着。张继科把手指顺势把手指伸进他嘴里，跟着他打圈的节奏一起搅着他的舌头。马龙爽得浑身毛孔都张开了，上身向后折起，像一张漂亮的弓。前面还没射，他后面已经急剧收缩着到了高潮。

马龙叫都叫不出来，绷紧了身体闭过气去一会儿，才睁开眼懵懵地看着张继科，又看看自己还翘的老高的性器。

张继科摸着他汗湿的额头问：“舒服吗？”

他稀里糊涂地点头。

张继科笑了，伸手解开他手腕上的束缚，然后把他按倒：“还有更舒服的。”

马龙前面还硬着，后面却又热又湿，因为刚才的高潮不断地收缩着。张继科温柔地碾着他的敏感点，他就又打起抖来，控制不住地湿润了眼角。

“继科儿……”他带着哭腔喊他：“继科儿。”

张继科只是一边用力抽插一边问他：“舒服吗？”

马龙已经浑身都发红了，喃喃地说：“嗯，舒服，舒服……”

看马龙有点喘不过气来的样子，张继科低头吻吻他帮他调整下呼吸，然后又问：“以后还动不动就家暴我？动不动就提分手了？”

马龙已经被操懵了，好一会儿才反应过来张继科的意思，皱眉摇头：“我没有提分手……”

张继科望着他两秒，低头亲吻上了他硬得不行的乳尖。马龙尖叫了一声，终于被插得射了出来，精液慢慢一股股溢出来。

41

马龙懒洋洋地趴在浴缸边缘，张继科的手指伸进他屁股里帮他清理射进去的精液。他闭着眼睛，感觉那两根恼人的手指出去了，然后张继科的性器又顶了进来。

“这都第几回了？”他叹口气：“你以前不是说了要省着点用的吗？”

张继科没说话，低头仔仔细细亲吻他的脸颊，慢慢往里挤着。

马龙小声呻吟着，又说：“真希望八年后你还能像现在这么勇猛。”

张继科乐了：“你这是在质疑你老公的能力。”

马龙闭上眼想象了一下张继科三十岁的样子，也许会多一点眼角纹路，但一定会更加的成熟有魅力。他微微笑着说：“到时候我都快四十了，你对着一个小老头还能这么有性欲？”

“四十岁的马龙得是多迷人啊，操，想想口水都要流出来了。”张继科说：“你能不能快点变成四十岁？”

马龙拍了一下他的脸：“别说胡话。”

于是张继科乖乖闭嘴了，埋头默默耕耘。马龙把脸靠在他胸膛上，身体随着他的动作上下起伏，居然觉得十分安心。

张继科突然又冒出一句：“马龙，我真的不会离开你——就算我现在还有点不靠谱。”

“是非常不靠谱。”马龙补充。

即使张继科成熟起来，也不会变成和自己一样谨慎自持的人。马龙想着，把张继科搂的更紧一些。他喜欢的是这样不驯服的充满桀骜锐气的张继科，无论张继科会不会离开他。

他自嘲地笑起来：“要是将来你想走我却不放，你会恨死我了。”

张继科说：“那你就狠点心，让我恨你好了。”

他捧住马龙的脸，认认真真地说：“马龙，我真爱你。”

马龙说：“我也是。”

42

收工的时候，张继科拿过手机来看了一下马龙的位置，也还在公司。他于是打了电话给马龙：“龙，下班嘛？”

马龙说：“再过半个小时吧。”

张继科说：“一起去吃饭好吗？我想吃串。”

马龙说：“好，你开车了吗？”

张继科说：“开了。”

马龙说：“那过会儿你来接我吧。”

过了半个小时张继科开着他的车去马龙公司楼下，靠边停了等了两分钟马龙就出来了，黑色呢子大衣十分拉风，脖子上搭着的羊绒围巾是去年他三十一岁生日的时候张继科送他的礼物。

他上了车后张继科探身过来帮他扣了安全带，然后发动了车子。两个人都有些累，一路也没怎么说话。天气冷，撸串的店都把摆在外面的摊收了起来。他们找了个干净的店进去坐下，脱了大衣。张继科有点纠结地低声咕哝了一句：“大衣围巾都要沾上油味儿了。”

马龙有点好笑地看着他：“回头送去洗就是了。”

他一边说，一边把领带也解开了塞进了裤兜里。张继科也学着他一手解领带，另一手叫来了服务员点了菜，又要了瓶啤酒。

在张继科十分深情地用筷子戳着他的烤茄子的时候，马龙喝着啤酒突然想起来：“哎呀，下星期是你生日了吧。”

张继科觉得自己对自己的生日简直要有创伤后应激反应了，不过他还是点了点头：“嗯。”

马龙想起了去年张继科的生日，有点好笑地摇摇头：“我们继科儿要二十四岁啦——还是本命年。”

张继科说：“你在吗？陪我过。”

马龙拿了烤好的肉串用筷子把上面的肉撸下来：“本命年你爸妈不给你过？”

张继科说：“他俩要出国玩——我爸去谈生意，我妈跟着去玩。”

马龙点点头：“行，那我给你过。你想怎么过？”

张继科说：“也不用怎么特别过。咱俩在家看看电视玩玩游戏就行。叫大餐的外卖来家里？或者你给我做。”

马龙笑笑：“行，要是你不介意本命年大餐就是碗西红柿鸡蛋面。”

张继科也笑：“还是叫外卖吧那。”

马龙看着张继科把他的烤茄子上的鸡蛋戳破，突然又说：“继科儿，要不要搬到我家来住？”

张继科吃惊地瞪大眼睛抬头看他。

马龙又摆摆手：“你要是觉得太快了就算了，当我没说——哎哟！”

是张继科在桌子下面狠狠踩了他一脚。

“不能当没说，我听见了。”张继科抬高声音说：“我早就想和你一起住了。明天我就开始搬东西过去！”

43

张继科生日那天马龙在家弄了火锅。火锅底料和蘸料都是买的现成的，不需要他发挥什么厨艺，肉和菜也是提前到超市扫荡回来的。张继科在吃火锅的时候还是蛮喜欢吃肉的，吃完了牛肉又捞各种丸子，被爆浆虾丸子烫了嘴，嗷嗷叫着去抓冰啤酒喝。马龙有点担心地让他张嘴看看烫伤没有，张继科啊啊掰着嘴唇给他看了。他仔细看了一下，拍拍张继科说没事。

张继科说：“好疼啊，你舔舔。”

马龙呵呵笑着坐回了火锅边上，往里下素菜。

两个人为了最后应该煮薯粉还是乌冬面争执了一会儿，两样都煮了又吃不完，摸着肚子看着粉条在火锅汤里膨胀。

马龙打着哈欠说：“明天再收拾吧。”

张继科说：“不行，明天起来这汤好恶心了。”

他把锅里剩的东西都捞了出来放在空碟子里，然后踢踢踏踏起身端了锅去刷。刷完锅他甩着手上的水出来，看见马龙还坐在饭桌边，就着碟子里的丸子在喝红酒。

张继科去洗手间洗了手。马龙家的客厅和过道里现在堆满了纸箱子，都是他搬过来的家什，他走回饭桌边的时候还不小心提到一个，里面的杂物一阵乱响。

“没事吧？”马龙问。

张继科说：“没事。过来陪我看电影。”

马龙于是抱着酒瓶子端着那碟丸子过去了。张继科关了大灯，两人窝在沙发上看赛车电影，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“我的生日礼物呢？”张继科问。

马龙看看他，起身去拎了个塑料袋给他。他往里一看，是一大盒家庭装的套套。

做完之后他们汗津津滚在一起搂着啃。张继科在马龙肩膀上啃了一个牙印，磨了半天说：“龙，有件事我得跟你坦白。”

马龙说：“你说。”

张继科说：“就……前一阵过年的时候，我和我爸妈说了，咱俩的事。他们挺不高兴的。”

马龙说：“难怪呢。”

张继科说：“难怪什么？”

马龙说：“看你最近周末也不回家，生日你爸妈也没打电话来。我还想是不是吵架了。”

张继科说：“就是吵架了呀。”

马龙说：“所以你爸妈没出国？”

张继科委屈地说：“没有。”

马龙摸着张继科的头发出了一会儿神，然后叹了口气。

张继科说：“你生气了？”

马龙说：“没有。我会好好地处理的。明天咱们一起上你家一趟，好吗？”

张继科搂紧了马龙的脖子：“好。”

张家父母开门把马龙迎进门的时候，面上倒是很客气的：“龙龙来了呀，快进来。”

马龙叫了声叔叔阿姨好，进玄关换了鞋。张继科也跟进来，他爸爸骂了一句：“谁让你回来的！”

张家妈妈说：“我们家继科太不懂事。”

马龙摇头：“阿姨，不是的。”

他们在沙发上坐下，张家妈妈对张继科说：“继科，你上楼去。”

张继科梗着脖子：“我不。这是我们俩的事！”

张父又暴怒：“张继科！”

马龙也说：“继科儿，你上楼去。”

张继科叫了一声：“马龙！”

他怕得很。他要是不能把自己塞在马龙视线之内，马龙分分钟就要叛逃革命。他太害怕了，只要自己爸妈说几句是为了张继科好之类的话——马龙最喜欢为他好了——他都能想象出马龙的那副样子。

他又叫了一声：“马龙！”

马龙的态度很坚决：“你上楼去。”

张继科站起来气呼呼上了楼，把房间门甩得震天响。

他躺在床上胡思乱想了一会儿，还是觉得受不了，又悄悄打开了门，安静地坐在了楼梯上听着楼下的谈话。

他母亲果然在哭泣，说：“继科不懂事去招惹你，龙龙，你就为了继科好，放了他吧……”

马龙没有说话。

张继科的指甲掐进掌心的肉里。

然后马龙开口了。

“阿姨，我不能答应您。”马龙的声音很平静：“我想和继科儿一直在一起。会很困难，我知道，我考虑了很久……可是我想和他在一起。阿姨，除了让我们分开之外，别的事，咱们都可以慢慢地商量，好吗？”

楼下父母的争执声一下子变大了。而张继科把脸埋在了膝盖上，高兴得哭了出来。

END


End file.
